Lost In Wonderland
by fAnGiRl4Life005
Summary: I heard them coming. Coming for me. I pushed everything I could against the door and sat in the darkness. The darkness did not scare me. It was the sounds. The noises. At everything I heard, I jumped in fright. It was because of them.  -Book One of the Flawed trilogy-
1. Prologue

Amelia.

It was Amelia. She was lost, she was scared. Nobody to hear her, or save her. She was…

Alone.

And that became her life. The way she lived, the way she survived. Not by hope. Not by strength or a will. By being…

Alone.

* * *

><p>The first scream, Amelia knew. She knew, something happened. Something terrible. Her peers rushed to the windows, all petrified at what they saw. Amelia was scared, so she did not look. She stayed glued to her seat. Slowly they backed away from the window and Amelia got up. She took small steps over until she saw it. Blood.<p>

* * *

><p>Remembering was all that could ever make her feel comfortable. Remembering what it was like <em>before<em>. The schools cute uniforms her friends and her friends raved about when they first entered the high school. The cute boys they used to squeal over. The useless teenage fights she had with her mother. Her mother. Without her mother, she is nothing. And that is when, She stopped remembering.

* * *

><p>The first body Amelia ever saw, laid cold and dead in front of her, still extruding fluid. Blood. But the part that made her scream the most was, that she knew this person. This body. Her friend. It was her friend. She, that body! Was Amelia's dearest friend. She dropped to her knees and cried. But then, as time went on, she saw so many people. Dead. And so, Amelia accepted this.<p>

* * *

><p>The first zombie Amelia ever encountered was one of her fellow classmates. A boy she knew, yet was not close with. She couldn't even recall his name. But as he trudged across the empty classroom towards her, Amelia was petrified. She could not speak. She could not hear the screams anymore. She could not think. All she could do was scream until it was over. Wake up from this dream. Wake, wake up already. Please.<p>

* * *

><p>Soon, it was the world. The whole world was plagued. What, what could she do? Little Amelia couldn't harm a fly, let alone live this life. But Amelia was special. She adapted to what was placed in front of her. So, a world filled with flesh eating zombies. Amelia accepted this.<p> 


	2. Outbreak

DAY 1

The rain. The rain was the same. The sun was the same. The mornings, the afternoons, the evenings…

They were all the same to Amelia.

She used to stroll through life, barely noticing the things flying past her.

Preschool, Kindergarten, Elementary school, Middle school, then High school. Her life seemed to stop there. Like a train when the emergency break is pulled.

It's so sudden, how it stops. Everything is quiet. Everything is..different.

And that's what made her stop. Stop walking in the same direction, in the same way, with the same smile. The things flying past her were now in the present. Moving at a normal speed. So Amelia could actually see. See what was real or not.

The announcements were playing on the loud speaker, the principals voice ringing throughout the classrooms, proud and bold. But the voice was fuzzy to Amelia as she gazed outside the window. The cloud were dark today. Maybe it would rain.

"Amelia!"

The teacher was calling her, pulling her out of her dreamlike state to look to the tired middle-aged women in front of her desk, annoyingly chewing on the end of a number 2 pencil.

"Please pay attention." Her eyes darted around the room, as if disaster had struck while she was lecturing Amelia. Little did they know the irony of it.

* * *

><p>There was a commotion in the cafeteria.<p>

That's where it began.

One person after another crowded around near the doors to the pale, dried-out blacktop outside. Amelia sat at her usual table and unwrapped her sandwich, but couldn't take one bite. The commotion was growing, the frustration of those who could not see over the crowd boomed louder and Amelia heard it.

A scream.

A scream of pure, petrified, I'm-going-to-die terror.

Amelia knew something had happened, something _terrible._ The crowd emptied outside, but the door was still clogged with rushing students. The rest went to the windows to get a better view. Amelia slowly stepped over, pushing through them and to the utterly-silence of the high school cafeteria, Amelia froze with the others. Blood.

* * *

><p>She ran.<p>

She ran as fast as she could.

Back upstairs, back where things were normal, where the students were not screaming, running in terror, crying, pushing, kicking- Doing anything possible to _run away._

She went where she felt safest in the school, her homeroom classroom with her favorite teacher. He wasn't in there..No one was… But Amelia still felt a lot better. She ran to her desk and sat down, shivering-shaking with fear. She had saw it. Everyone had. Blood…everywhere. She wiped the tears from her face as the pounding feet on the floor below became more frantic. What should she do? What could she do?

Then, everything was quiet. So quiet, Amelia thought of testing the pin idea once she had calmed down.

She bet it would have worked. This idea of hers, suddenly put a small smile onto her face. This was normal. This was normal. The fast-paced life style of hers was sure to be back; her everyday dreamlike state was sure to return any minute now; the bell will ring and everyone will come back to class and Amelia would get her books from her lunch table and curse herself for being so scared for nothing.

But…

That hadn't happened yet.

And gave no sign it was to happen.

And so, Amelia accepted this. That this is all of what might be left for her.

The dreamlike state gone forever; And now a new, more accurate Amelia was here. An Amelia that stopped to notice things passing by, one who listened to everything heard and was aware of what was happening at all times. Like, a newer model never seen before in stores. Not until today.


	3. Escape

Amelia woke to banging on the door. She slowly looked up then around her. She was still in school, at her desk. She must have fallen asleep That means no one had seen her, not even a janitor. No one had..found her.

It hadn't been a dream afterall.

She stood slowly from the desk and walked slowly to the door. She had locked it, being so nervous after what she had seen the day before..

Maybe that day was just a few hours ago.

Then, as suddenly as it started, the banging stopped.

* * *

><p>The hallway was drenched. With Blood. Amelia plugged her nose and trudged along, holding back her will to cry and throw up all at the same time.<p>

Then, there it was..

A body.

Charolette!

Amelia screamed and ran to her friend, kneeling down in the blood covered floor, screaming and crying.

"CHAROLETTE! CHAROLETTE! No...NO!"

She wouldn't move...her side..was ripped open..

Amelia cried for..She didn't know how long. Charolette was one of the only people to befriend Amelia..ever. Amelia wasn't very good with socializing..And Charolette had accepted her so nicely and talked with her often, they even had sleep overs and hung out sometimes.. Now..

That was all over. She was dead.

* * *

><p>Amelia walked in a confused pattern, dizzily trying to snap herself out of her trance. Covered in her friends blood, she held onto the railing for the stairs as she starting throwing up.<p>

How was this possible... Had their been a mass murder? Where was everyone else? ..

But then one question was answered as Amelia reached the bottom of the stairs.

Bodies.

Everywhere.

They littered the floor like paper, one piling ontop of the next..

The stench hit Amelia like a strong breeze and her stomach became weak again.

But the worst part was... There were_ bite marks_ on them.

"Ugh...nn..."

Amelia jumped and spun around, seeing a familiar figure at the top of the stairs.

It was a boy from her class. Amelia let her tears fall.

"Please, Please..! Tell me what happened...How did this happen?"

The boy gave a gurgling deep-throated grunt, then began to moan, slipping down the stairs in a rush.

"What are you doing? What-.." Amelia stepped back, eyes widened. The boy was covered in blood aswell..but nearly half of him was gone. Bitten...

Eaten away.

It couldn't be so.

This sort of thing only happens in movies...books..cartoons.. He was..

A Zombie.

Amelia took off in a dead sprint out the front doors of the school, the boy quickly lagging behind her. She wanted to scream, to cry, but she didn't have the time or the energy in fact. All she was focused on was getting out of there, and _fast._


	4. More Than One

How would you survive with no one, nothing to talk to, always in immediate danger?

How would you..

Eat.

Even sleep.

Normal things like you used to do on a daily basis; now as rare as running into a living breathing person.

And the most difficult thing.. staying **alive**... used to not even drive an effort.

But how might you ask..

How would you keep yourself..

..From going insane?

* * *

><p>Amelia slammed the gates to her school shut, the iron clad ringing in the air. The hot tears streaming down her face made her vision blurry, but she could still see.<p>

See them coming.

She fumbled with the latch, trying to secure them inside, but her adrenaline was working faster then her brain could. Questions dived through her mind, working into her thoughts. Could they open a gate to begin with? Could they climb it?

A yell of terror shook Amelia back to reality and she looked up surprised. A figure. A girl was running toward the gate.

Amelia quickly pulled the gate open, too overjoyed to even speak. The girl saw her and Amelia saw familiar tears streaming down her cheeks.

But _they_ were running after her too. Suddenly, perception of reality was altered. The gate seemed so far away from the girl and the zombies so close.

Amelias eyes widened in horror as the girl fell and they...

The girls' scream of a plea of hope was not answered.

Amelia ran.

* * *

><p>That girl, even though Amelia had not known her, seemed like a lost friend.<p>

A friend Amelia could have had. But she should have known.

They would all die eventually anyway.

She stopped running after much time had passed and tried to catch her breath.

Where should she go?

..Home?

No.. It was too late for that..And plus..

Amelia did not want to see something horrible there.

She wanted to remember her parents and sister as they still were in her memory.

Happy. Always smiling, laughing, trying to get Amelia to join them. She knew she did not fit with them... Therefore she watched. They were so easy to watch, didn't have a care in the world, or as some would put- floating on clouds. They would stupidly run in the rain, splashing around and Amelia would have to take care of them when they all caught colds the next day. They would shoot fireworks in the summer and Amelia would warn them constantly of the danger of a malfunction.

She wanted them to stay that way forever in her mind.

The crackling of twigs under feet and crunch of leaves snapped her out of her haze and Amelia looked over her shoulder,

Zombies paraded down the hilly road she stood on, zig-zagging this way and that, looking for food.

Looking for her.

It was time to go.

* * *

><p>The gun shot was long and hard, taking down the zombie in front of him.<p>

"That was...close.."

He reloaded the gun and slung the strap over his chest again before making his way out of the store.

Trey had been looking for supplies, but most of the stores had already been looted. People seemed to go absolutely nuts the second it happened.

When Patient X escaped.

And since his little town had had the honor of housing that Patient, they were the first to get hit.

Patient X had the town in ruins within hours. And since it had already been just 24, judging from what that did in a day, the next coming weeks would be hell.

Maybe even months.

Years.

It hurt to get that far ahead with no hope, but if he didn't rationalize-

Hell, he was a highschool student and he was still alive. Maybe the only one left alive in town.

How was the rest of the world going to survive?


	5. To Save Someone

Love had always been a difficult thing for Amelia.

Her parents always taught her to say please and thank you, but then… 'I love you' too.

She misunderstood and would say "I love you" to every adult that walked in the room, a monotone hymn in her voice, and her mother would tell her 'that's enough' after a while. She said you have to feel it to say it. You have to really love someone.

Feelings like these, were a foreign language to Amelia.

Love.

Compassion.

Guilt.

Anger.

Regret.

And so many others she came across while growing older; they were confusing.

That was one emotion Amelia diffidently got. Confusion.

But all these things everyone feels…

…Amelia felt she did not.

* * *

><p>The water was warm today, enveloping her feet as the tide wafted in and out of soft shore. The sand worked with it, lodging itself in between her toes, fighting to stay with her. Amelia let out a deep breath, watching a distant flock of gulls in their trek across the Atlantic. The sea was calm. Calmer than the land, it seemed.<p>

Amelia had found the beach some time ago, stopping and staring on the street side as she tried to stay away from it. But it pulled her closer and closer until finally- she was at its mercy. Many people talked about the sea shore with such enthusiasm, Amelia recalled. Beautiful, calm, fun- All Amelia saw was just water; but there was one thing about the sea that intrigued her to this extent. It was endless. It seemed to just take off from the coastline, endlessly running about, covering everything in its path. Past the horizon, Amelia imagined the tip of the world; a drop off of the amazing sea that it was. A waterfall bigger then Niagara's. She shook her head and looked back up. Such silly thoughts she was having.

Bang! Bang!

Trey smirked in satisfaction after taking out almost 4 ghouls with 2 bullets from his sniper rifle. He brought his face away from the scope and leaned back on the roof on which he was stationed. The zombies had crowded around the house after hearing the screams from a few civilians run by and happen to smell him on the way. The people were dead by now, no doubt Trey thought, scanning the angry mob with his scope once more. He was pretty much trapped, the ghouls clambering on the walls, wreaking havoc in the floors of the house before him. He had planned to use his sniper, of course. But he would not survive on the roof for much time, as he had no food or water with him. And he was not about to go Bear Grylls and drink his own urine. Hell no. He sure was a hard headed man from Texas, but he wouldn't stoop that low now. He would fight till he was on his death bed. And with distant thoughts of the Alamo in the back of his brain, Trey stood up and brought out some make-shift bombs.

"Hey! Looky, looky!" He waved the bombs near the edge of the roof, taunting the blood-lust fiends below as they reached for him hungrily. His grin jumped to a full blown beam as he lit a match.

"Game; Set; and Match."

* * *

><p>Amelia jumped at the sudden shake of the ground. She spun around, looking for the source and spotted it quickly. Smoke, flame and fire burst from over the sand dunes, warning her to stay away. But Amelia ran frantically up the sand and as fast as she could to the flames in the distance. Somewhere, somehow-<p>

Someone was alive.

Amelia leaned against the brick wall lining the sidewalk, gasping for air as she came to the spot. The place was decimated, houses on fire, trees on fire- but more importantly- Zombies on fire. Amelia looked through the mess, seeing as the flamed corpses were after something. No wait… Someone.

"Shit! Why didn't they die?" The voice was prominent among the deathly moans from its attacker. Amelia covered her mouth. A person! A person! She stepped forward as the smoke decided to clear.

A boy was frantically kicked away the zombies hands as he sat on a tipped over roof of a burning house. Amelia saw the struggle and thought. Should she risk her life for this boy?

The ideas and thoughts were thrown from her mind as the roof caught fire and began to rip.

Amelia looked around and spotted trash cans. She picked up two of the lids gingerly and began to bang them together noisily.

"Hey! Over here! Hey!" She yelled, catching some of the zombies' attentions.

The boy looked over too, surprised. As soon as 3 zombies noticed, they all did. Moving from their spots like a choreographed flash mob, they began running at Amelia. She dropped the lids and turned to run, but was only greeted to see more zombies from the other direction. She _had_ made noise after all. Perhaps too much.

* * *

><p>Normally, this is where you would scream, adrenaline pumping, heart racing, looking for any chance of life…<p>

Of escape…

But by now you already know...

Amelia just accepts her fate.


	6. Alive

First, surprise.

Someone else? Alive? Out here?

Disbelief.

Why is she helping me? She's going to get herself killed!

Action.

This girl's blood will not be on my hands.

Trey leaped off the roof and tumbled to his feet, sprinting towards the girl.

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Run!" He yelled as he grabbed her roughly, pulling her with him. The girl obeyed, and followed behind him as he steered them to the beach nearby.

The moaning and groaning- sounds of horror were not far behind as they reached the shore.

Maybe the thing that scared him the most though, even more than the approaching zombies as they ran-

Was the dead pan expression laid on the girls pale face.

Trey looked quickly from the ocean, and to the zombies and finally to the girl.

Her pale blue eyes rested on the horizon, no emotion playing a part on her features-

While Trey's mind was racing a mile a minute, trying to think of someplace to go, run and hide; be safe.

"Take off your heavy clothes, quick!" Trey ordered, ripping off his coat, then his shoes. The ghouls were almost upon them. The girl just stared at him. Does she want to die so badly? Trey thought exasperatedly. Once done with his clothes, Trey pulled the girl closer and ripped off her jacket. Confusion snapped across her face. There, Trey thought. An emotion.

"C'mon, swim! I'll be right behind you!" Trey yelled, pushing her into the water. The girl reflexively balanced herself, then slowly waded in, watching him closely.

"Let's hope these bastards can't swim!"

Trey plunged into the water, pulling the girl in tow as she was too slow, and swam out so far, he thought his heart would give out from joy when they came across a sand bar. Panting like a dog, he finally let go of the girl's arm as he watched the zombies sinking in the shallow water far away from them.

"We were lucky. You gotta be more responsive to me though, you almost died back there." Trey slurred, catching his breath.

Waiting. Waiting. Can she speak at all?

"Hello? Are you okay?" Trey studied the girl in the light. The pale blue eyes might've been amused, if she were to show it more. Water droplets dangling dangerously on her eye lashes, soaked brown hair cupping her pale face. Pink lips tucked into a straight line as if she were thinking very hard.

She was an interestin' one, that's for sure.

* * *

><p>Why?<p>

Why save her?

He had grabbed her, so sure and so determined to survive- a drive unknown to Amelia.

A drive for her survival, too. But why?

They had never met, or so she could remember. Why help a strange girl who does not respond as quick as she should, not have the will to go on like she should, not pay attention as quick as she should?

She almost got him killed trying to save him.

Trouble. She was just trouble.

Wandering these streets, what had she been searching for?

This? A friend of sorts?

No. No, they were not friends. Never will be, because she was so weird.

Amelia the Strange.

He probably doesn't know. Most people don't.

Until Amelia speaks.

So she will speak, and he will know how strange she really is, then leave her.

She was used to it by now.

"Who are you?" The question was simple, yet so many ranges of emotion crossed the boys face at once, that Amelia was very surprised.

Surprise.

She liked that feeling.

Finally his face settled and a soft smile showed for her and only for her.

"So you do talk."


	7. Trust

Friendships are a hard thing to come by in any world; apocalyptic or not, Amelia decided.

_You must have similar interests, things in common, and a good chemistry of sorts with the other person._

_And that is a rare thing to find,_ her Mother once said.

_So make friends where ever you go, Amelia. Then you will never be lonely_.

So when Amelia was young, she decided that if she ever did make a friend, that she would treasure that person forever.

* * *

><p>Yes, she could talk.<p>

Was this a question?

"Of course I can." Amelia responded. The boys nose crinkled and what seemed to be a short laugh came from his mouth.

Did she say something funny?

"My name's Trey. Trey Wilson. What's your name?" His hand was out reached, which means to shake hands. Amelia took it.

"Amelia Grey."

* * *

><p>Eventually, Amelia did make some friends.<p>

Two, to be exact.

Charlotte Thomson and Amy Martin.

If asked, Amelia could recall every detail of each of their faces, without mistake- without skipping a beat.

Especially Charlotte.

Charlotte had been closer to Amelia than Amy, but the three still all hung out together when they had time. Amelia would listen at sleepovers when they talked of boys and cute clothes and jump in conversation every now and then, but she really knew better.

Both had become her friends for one reason.

Pity.

Though, if asked, Amelia could recall every detail of Charlotte's bloody face and ripped open side, her guts and organs spilt out on the floor of a Johnson B. Kamin High School hallway.

* * *

><p>Once on shore, Amelia tumbled onto the sand, trying to control her breathing.<p>

"Hey, you okay?" Trey was touching and patting her back as water suddenly escaped her mouth. Coughing and coughing, hunched over the dunes of sand- beautiful sand.

Each grain special in its own way, but piled together so thick that something unique and special is buried forever. Just like Amelia.

"Hey- eyes on me hot shot, why'd you swim so fast? Looks like you swallowed the whole ocean!" Trey was hunched down next to her, holding Amelia's face so that she would look at him. Stay conscious.

Swallow the whole ocean?

That wasn't helping her stomach.

Her hands became buried in the sand as she pushed herself up.

"I'm sorry, I'm fine. I just don't like being surrounded by water." Amelia answered quietly as she stood. Trey nodded and stood with her.

"It's fine. We all have our fears, right?" Trey's face showed concern.

Concern for Amelia?

No, for himself. In this world, survival is all that matters now. Amelia brushed the emotion away and wringed out her shirt.

* * *

><p>Now recalling her escape from the high school, Amelia was surprised how much emotion had been let loose from within her.<p>

Depression. Fatigue. Surprise. Devastation. Utter denial.

Maybe all Amelia really is or ever was-

Is a ticking time bomb of emotion ready to explode at any moment.

And all you have to do is hit the switch.

_You're not strange Amelia, you're just different. You're special no matter what anyone says and don't you forget that!_

What would they say, Mother? Why would anyone say anything at all if I am as normal as anyone else? Amelia thought.

* * *

><p>Their soaked clothing squished and sloshed as they trekked, the brush near the coast slowly turning into a jungle.<p>

Amelia stared at Trey's back as she followed a distance behind him. She was careful and he had noticed. Would he try to earn her trust?

"You know, its okay. I get it. You don't really trust me. It's fine." Trey said, as if reading her mind. His hands found their way behind his head and the fingers laced themselves together as he walked. Amelia recalled Father saying that meant the person was _'laid back'_.

_Trust starts with truth and ends with truth, Amelia. Remember that._

Her father's voice boomed into her thoughts and Amelia stopped walking.

Tell the truth.

"I don't trust you, yes. But I will learn to if you give me time. I am a very careful person."

Trey was turned around now, facing her, with an amused expression on his face counter acting Amelia's completely serious one.

"You are very frank, aren't you?"

Frank. Slang, she recalled, for honest or blunt. Amelia thought for a moment.

"I suppose I am, yes."

"Well, I'll need to teach you how to loosen up, now won't I?"

Trey walked over and put an arm over her shoulders and pulling her close.

"Let's go set up camp before you freeze to death, shall we?"

Trey's body was warm against her side, the heat rising in her cheeks more than her body. A flood of sensations new to Amelia.

"A-Are you hugging me?" Surprise. Her voice had skipped. Amelia looked up to Trey's face, waiting patiently for his response.

"You seemed cold so-"

"I'll look for firewood." Amelia decided, pushing herself away from him. She walked straight ahead, without looking back and touched her heated cheeks as she walked. Her eyes searching the forest floor.

Searching for a reason why the null and void, empty- bodied Amelia had felt something in that hug, when all that was on Trey's face was the same as any others.

Pity.


	8. Friend

A field of golden wheat, flowing as far as the eye could see. Stars peeking behind the black void of darkness engulfing the sky. It was beautiful and Amelia could barely take it all in at once. After a few minutes of searching for wood, she had stumbled upon the field. A discovery that changed her whole world of thinking; for a moment.

Without restraint, Amelia suddenly burst into the wheat, pushing it this way and that- however she wanted; twirling and taking in the light summer breeze as she went. She danced and spun, touching it all, claiming it all as hers and for no one else.

A selfish moment was all she needed.

Just one, Amelia begged.

That's all she needs.

The switch has been hit.

Happiness, joy, amusement, freedom-

The field was her palace, and her it's Queen. Collapsing backwards into the brush of wheat, the shape of Amelia's body entwined itself into the ground, making a perfect spot for her to lie. She panted from the running and sudden burst of energy and closed her eyes.

The feelings of this place made her aware.

Aware of the world as it was.

This may be the last innocence left, Amelia thought.

Wait- Why think? She could talk, she had told and shown Trey so.

_Let loose Amelia, be free!_

Was it really safe enough here? Should she trust this field of gold?

_Scream! Laugh! Yell!_

This voice was not Mother's, or Father's, Amelia recognized.

It was her own.

"Hey!" Amelia tested a normal volume. She listened. Crickets were chirping, the wheat underneath Amelia was crunching and the light breeze was shaking the trees. She closed her eyes. A symphony.

_Join them!_

So Amelia yelled.

She yelled as loud as she could, scream even. She laughed and sang and danced in the field for everyone to see and to hear- her audience the forest, her applause the crickets-

Her drum the owl's hooting together in the distance.

Amelia, for the first time ever-

Felt free.

"Amelia!" A frantic yell, crunching footsteps. Her hands flew to her mouth and covered it up. Never speak again. Never never never. No, no! What had she done?

Trey burst out of the foliage, running to her.

"Amelia, are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened?" Trey was shaking her, touching her, looking at everything she was or ever will be, seeing her for the first time it felt like.

And for some reason the tears rolling down her cheeks were unstoppable, even against her wishes.

* * *

><p>"You really scared me, you know." Trey said, throwing her a glance as he stoked the fire.<p>

Amelia stared at the fire.

"You going to tell me why you screamed?"

Never speak. Never again.

_Speak, speak!_

"I was happy." The words slipped from her lips without consent and Amelia looked up, wide-eyed. What was happening to her?

Trey's face slipped.

"What? You screamed… because you were happy..?"

He was confused. Of course. Understandable.

But so was Amelia.

"I felt free in the field, so I let loose a bit." Came the soft reply. Amelia looked back to the fire, then to the fabric wrapped around her. Trey had given up a jacket.

"I'm glad." Trey's smile was as warm as the fire.

"Why?"

Trey stood and took his new seat, right next to her.

"I did say you needed to loosen up, didn't I? Guess you don't need me for that, huh?" Trey laughed eyes and nose crinkled.

Blonde hair lightened by the fire, brown eyes kind and inviting, strong build with nothing to hold.

Amelia reached over and wrapped her arms around his waist. His body stiffened for a moment, then relaxed. Amelia pulled away quickly, the unfamiliarity of the touching too new to her.

She felt shy.

"What was that for?" Trey asked, a smile on his lips.

This kind of attention…

"For worrying about me."

…Amelia could get used to.

* * *

><p>The morning was hot, so so hot on her face, her body. She did not want to move at all anymore.<p>

"Hey, no slacking back there. We need to keep moving, find water."

It was weird, being with another person.

No, a friend. Trey was now her friend, Amelia had decided that last night.

But friend or not, Amelia was having a hard time getting used to taking orders. She would have to adapt quicker with someone else around.

Rummaging up a hill covered in dying grass, Trey disappears over the top. Amelia frantically runs to keep up and hits the top in under a second. Trey's back appears again in her view and she relaxes. Though the whole emotional run through of the scene scares Amelia.

If Trey were to die right now, what would she do?

She cannot let herself become dependent on anyone. For survival, or for comfort.

She must remember that.

"Hey Amelia! I hear something down here, come 'ere!"

Amelia slides down the hill next to him, just in time to catch the noise.

"Water." She confirms, looking at him. Trey grins and nods. Then takes off in that direction.

"W-Wait!" Amelia runs after him, with a burst of energy. Switch on.

Searching the trees, the plants, the leaves-

Frantic, scared-

"Trey? Trey!"

Push through the trees, the bushes-

Hands cut from thorned vines, clothes becoming shredded. Amelia's mind was racing a mile a minute.

_Listen for water, he went for the water._

Yes. The water. Amelia heard it well.

Footsteps became paced and Amelia continued with a steady breath. Pushing through a break in the forest, an opening formed in front of her. A large creek ran past her and a across from the creek was a road, with a back drop of a broken city, fires and smoke. And Trey.

"TREY!" The scream came frantically as Amelia trudged through the rapid of the creek to get to the road.

Trey was on the road, surrounded by men. More survivors.

Beating him, hurting him.

_My friend_.


	9. Death

Time is a precious thing.

When you're young, it goes too fast. When you're old, it goes too slow.

It seems as if everyone is displeased with it.

Amelia takes it very seriously though.

Because one moment can really change everything.

* * *

><p>"Leave him alone!" Amelia was running towards them, tumbling over her feet and yelling to her hearts content. Adrenaline pumping through her veins, creating a wild look in her eyes. Untamed.<p>

"Hey there, little miss. Does this belong to you?" A tall burly man- covered from head to toe in tattoos, let's go of Trey. Tossing him aside like garbage. Amelia plants her feet tight to the ground.

"Well... ain't you a looker…"

The looks in their eyes were wild as well, as she noticed the shiny guns in each of their palms. Ruthless; ready to kill, ready to steal, ready to fight.

But Amelia had no fear.

Three of them, Amelia counted. Three against two.

She glanced at Trey and blinked harshly to keep the tears away.

_No_.

_It was more like three against one_.

_But don't panic._

Yes, no panicing.

Observe.

Amelia examined the men.

The burly man with the tattoos seemed to be the leader of the gang, the other two only followers to their leader. One of them had dark brown hair, with two piercings on his nose. The other with a scar, running from his collar bone to his left eye. All of them wearing the same jacket. A biker gang it seemed, by thier vehicles tossed carelessly all on the road.

The three men circled her, eyes wandering making her feel… disgusted. Yes, Amelia was disgusted- sick with anger and rage as she looked from them to Trey, still holding his stomach on the ground.

"James, pat her down for supplies. This one's got nothing." The burly man orders, giving a finally kick to Trey's damaged body. A gasp rang from Amelia's throat as she reached toward Trey.

Chuckles escape from the other two men as one steps closer to Amelia, hands stretched out.

"Don't mind if I do-"

Amelia slapped both of his hands down and took a step back. Immediately, all guns were pointed to her.

So many thoughts running through her head, so many unknown responses to her actions she did not understand-

Should she be fighting with them for her life? Should she let anger win or the tears threatening to spill over?

The deadpan expression silently slipped its way back onto Amelia's face, fitting comfortably in its rightful place.

Having been faced with death as many times as she had-

She knew she had to die sometime.

"Run Amelia…" Came the soft plea, followed by several coughs. Amelia's eyes found their way impossibly to Trey's pained face. Blood now seeped from under his hands. His eyes bore into her soul.

"Run!" He commanded once more and the men all grinned and shook their heads- perhaps holding back laughs, even.

_I won't leave you._

Switch on.

Lunging forward, Amelia grabs a gun straight from the burly mans holster and shoots the dark haired man in the leg. Having never shot a gun before, the recoil blows Amelia's small frame back onto the grass. The man is howling in pain, begging for mercy as Amelia shoots again, eyes closed and tears falling, in the direction of the burly man.

He jumps behind a motor cycle, yelling to his other friend to take cover. When she shoots again and hits, Amelia throws the gun to the side, hysterical sobs racking her body.

The man with the scar is dead.

The whole scene becomes hazy to Amelia, the screaming, the gun shots, the blood splattered across the concrete-

_Trey._

She runs to his side, touching his face and shaking him. He doesn't respond.

Amelia fumbles to listen to his heart, but can't recognize it beside the erratic beatof her own in her ears.

"Trey, wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake up! PLEASE!"

Only the sound of a click behind her head and the howling of the dark haired man registers in Amelia's brain. Slowly turning, Amelia comes face to face with the burly man's gun barrel pressed against her forehead.

"Don't you move one inch honey, or I will blow your fucking head off."

Amelia stares at the man, tears escaping without permission, breathing irregular, heart racing- then slowly closes her eyes.

_I couldn't save Trey and now I can't even save myself._

_If there is a God, let him take me quickly. _

_Pray._

_I pray for it._

The trigger is pulled, the sound so loud.

A lone gunshot fills the empty silence of the area.


	10. Faith

Suddenly, she was in the field again, running and running- smiling, laughing-

And Trey was there.

And her mother and her father and her sister-

Charolette and Amy-

Everyone was waiting for her, arms open and smiles all around her. A warm sensation ran up and down her body. Happiness.

It felt as if someone had ensured a promise of this to her. One that would last forever.

_I want to feel forever._

But just like it appeared, it disappeared just the same.

The scene changed.

Darkness in the sky, rising smoke so outstanding Amelia thought she could actually smell it. As she approached the smoke a clearer image surfaced. A highway filtered with ambulances.

Her eyes widened, a hand flying to cover her mouth.

Fire.

A fallen tree.

A crumpled car.

And the smell of burning flesh.

The scene was all too real.

Amelia had finally remembered.

* * *

><p>"Amelia…"<p>

_Is this truly heaven? Or had she been sent somewhere else?_

"Amelia, are you okay..? Amelia!"

_I am afraid._

"Open your eyes."

Amelia did.

Trey was pressed against her for support, one of his hands clutching her shoulder. The burly man lied next to them, shot in the head. The weapon, on the ground below Treys now empty hand.

She was alive.

He was alive.

A surge of emotion rippled through Amelia as she had realized something. She _had_ wanted to live.

Her face crumpled and the sobs returned as Trey smiled at her.

Amelia wrapped her arms around Trey and squeezed. Forget being shy, forget the not knowing of touching properly- Amelia just wanted to hug him.

"Ow, ow- yes, you're okay, you're okay. We're okay." Trey's voice was trying to sound steady, but Amelia knew better. She quickly let go and looked down, pushing a few tears away. Her shirt was now stained with his blood.

"We need to get your wound healed, quickly." Amelia stated, standing and pulling him up as she tried to calm herself. Pulling him up, maybe a bit too harshly. Trey slipped back and hit the ground with a thud.

"Ouch! You have to be careful Amelia- He stabbed me!" His tone of voice was full of pain, his forehead creased and wet with sweat.

Something inside of Amelia snapped.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! So, so sorry!" The apology was sloppy and so much filled with sobs that all Trey could seem to do was laugh.

"Amelia, please. It's okay, it's okay." His hand was reached up, touching her cheek, wiping away tears. Amelia couldn't control her emotions.

She frowned through her unplanned spurts of emotion and tears- this was probably a terrible hassle to Trey as it was already.

"Hey, let's calm down alright? If you keep crying you're going to make me cry."

Amelia helped him to his feet, all of his weight suddenly on her as his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

The tears ceased.

"Good girl." His praise, his ragged breath on her cheek, his eyes smiling at her. Amelia dragged him to one of the men's motorcycles with what little strength she could muster.

"We'll have to find medical supplies." She told him in a shaky voice that scared her, setting him down on the bike. Trey's hands flew up in disagreement.

"Hey,hey, you're not going to try to drive this thing, are you? With me on it?"

Amelia stared at him.

Trey shook his head and a small grin appeared.

"I can read you like a book."

_Or you can point out the obvious_, She countered in her thoughts. The attitude inside Amelia made her smile a little.

Amelia got on the bike and placed Trey's hands around her waist, even though his touch felt like fire on her skin.

"Hold on." She ordered. Amelia looked at all the different handles and functions and turned the ignition on. Lightly pressing on the gas, the bike lurched forward, earning a small surprised gasp from her. Trey grunted in pain, then gave her a reassuring squeeze that sent shivers up her spine.

"I'm fine. It's your first time, so don't sweat it alright? You can do this, I believe in you Amelia."

Amelia smiled.

Faith.

She could use some of that.


	11. Love

"Left!"

The motorcycle swerved left.

"Right!"

The motorcycle swerved right.

"Righ- I mean left! Left, left, LEFT!"

Amelia pulled the handles and leaned, dodging a horde of curious zombies at the last possible moment. A sigh of relief loud enough to be heard over the engine whispered into her ears.

"I think we should stop." Trey drawled, no optimism left in his body as he slumped against her back. Amelia just shook her head.

"We'll come across a hospital soon; I know there's one around here somewhere."

Trey was dying.

And Amelia knew it.

"But we've almost crashed about 10 times now. Why do you want to risk injuring yourself?" He inquired, resting his head on her shoulder. Amelia shivered and slowed down.

"You're my friend. Friends help friends when they need it…right?" The uncertainty rang off the last word, a sudden guilt washing over her. Was she reacting wrong? She wanted to help Trey.

A pulsing need to keep him with her now ran through her veins.

It would be impossible to give up now.

Trey's body shook against her and Amelia almost crashed for an eleventh time- until she heard the familiar chuckle.

"You're a good friend Amelia. A little quirky and shy, but better than anything I could've ever hoped for, that's for sure." His words wrapped around Amelia and tugged at her heart. She dismissed the objects he had pointed out of her personality and focused on the lump in her throat. She felt _needed._

"Up there!"

Amelia slowed the bike to a creep and looked to where Trey was pointing. A small medical facility stood abandoned in the broken city, the windows broken and door smashed open. The Red Cross symbol hung in the balance, half hanging on to the top of the building, and half ready to give up and fall. Parking the bike, Amelia almost picked Trey up she was so excited.

"Careful, careful- Gees, shouldn't I be the one who's happier?" He teased as she dragged him forward. But all he was was another voice in Amelia's thoughts right then because she was holding onto something brilliant.

A sliver of hope that Trey could be saved.

They entered discreetly, looking out for both the dead _and_ the living, this time. Slipping past the zombies was hard- even with their poor vision. Their stealth was threatened by Trey limping and his scent of blood was quickly wafting everywhere.

"Amelia." He whispered softly as she looked down the next hallway. She looked at him, and then followed his gaze to a room with swinging doors and windows. Surgery.

They slipped in and Amelia carefully laid Trey down on the operating table. As he bent his body, more blood seeped through an already soaked t shirt and he cringed.

_Hurry, Amelia._

Amelia looked around, confused by all the machinery and cutting instruments. Some of which, she had never seen before. She looked back to Trey, who was applying pressure to his side.

_Sanitize. _

Amelia carefully pulled his hand away and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"What are you-"

She ripped a straight line down the soiled shirt, and peeled it off his body, discarding it to the side. Trey blinked at her in surprise. Amelia was surprised at herself too, but was quickly back to work. Using the sink nearby, she scrubbed the wound clean with bacterial soap. Much screaming from Trey ensued.

By the time she was done, he was panting and sweating, exhausted beyond repair. His pain tolerance was becoming shorter, and shorter.

Amelia reached for the gauze next, only to have her hand caught in Trey's firm grip.

"The stab is too big for gauze, I'll bleed out. I need stitches."

Amelia gulped and her eyes flew to the sewing-like equipment on the table. Yes, she had seen it before he mentioned it. Yes, she had chosen to ignore it.

For a reason.

"I-I can't… operate on you…" Her voice became scratchy and her throat became dry. Trey held his wound firmly, but it still failed to hide the red liquid oozing out.

"Amelia, you don't-"

What if she messed up? What if she hurt him more?

She couldn't, she shouldn't, she wouldn't!

"No!"

Just as she pulled herself out of his grip, they heard the moaning. Amelia's whole body stiffened.

She had been so excited that Trey could be healed that she had forgotten about the world around her.

And the fact that she was being hunted.

"Hey, look at me. Amelia."

There was a hand on her cheek and Amelia's eyes flickered to Trey's concerned face.

"We don't have to do this... You don't have to do this." He whispered. His eyes reflected the wheat field that she loved.

_To love something is a spectacular feeling, _Her mother's voice chimed in her head.

Amelia closed her eyes.

It certainly was, wasn't it?

"Yes, I do. I have to." Her lips spread into a straight line, emotionless, her decision met. Trey had to live.

Trey held onto the table, his grip white knuckled.

"I know you're scared. I know you're upset. Its okay, you don't have to do this for me. I don't want to force you to do this. We can just find someone- at a different hospital, still active, and they could do it-"

"Trey, if we wait that long you'll die!" Amelia yelled, looking at him through angry eyes. Really looking at him. He must care about himself _now_!He must be listening to her _now_!

Amelia remembered faces of loved ones on their death beds. Elderly, feeble people really.

But when faced with death, the face recoils in fear and confusion- an unaccepting response to deaths sweet embrace.

Trey's face stayed calm.

All she could see in his eyes was her. Amelia covered her mouth, and then her whole face ended up in her hands as the wetness escaped her eyes.

He didn't care if he died.

"Amelia, you're all that matters now; you're all I've got left. You've shown me so much, you've given up so much- I want you to live. You need to live, okay? For me." Trey lifted her face to his and gently peeled away her hands. Amelia did not understand.

"My only request; is one kiss from the beautiful girl who saved my life." Trey's smile seared through her and locked her fate in place. A rosy red dusted her cheeks.

She gently put her hands on either side of his face and pulled him close. His grin grew by the second at her shyness. As their lips touched together, a zap of electricity seemed to catch them both and the kiss seemed to linger longer than expected.

One kiss turned into two, which turned into three, and then four, until finally- Amelia had lost count.

_To love something is a spectacular feeling._

_To love __someone__ is a spectacular feeling,_ Amelia corrected.


	12. Alone

Time was all that was left in the end.

And it steadily continued to run out.

They were laid out on the hospital bed under the blinding surgical lamp, hands laced together.

Trey whispered stories to Amelia, his voice soft and quiet as he held her against himself.

Stories of when he was young, stories of the life of Trey.

Like how he used to play soccer and paint pictures with his father before he died of cancer.

How he had tried to join the school's band in 7th grade, but had found the trumpet too difficult to keep up with.

How he had had a love before Amelia, but she had rejected him.

Once Trey's voice became but a pant, Amelia started to talk, stroking his hair.

The whispered words of their pasts intertwined in the cold stale air of the hospital.

Amelia told him about the crash.

* * *

><p>She was five years old at the time.<p>

A happy, loved, playful little girl with a heart the size of Houston itself.

She had been in back seat of her families' old rusty red truck, with her older sister, heading home from-

Amelia couldn't really remember.

But she could remember this: Mother and Father were fighting in the front seats.

Amelia had been looking out the window and then at her sister, who began teasing and tickling her. Amelia laughed and laughed begging for release when she suddenly had gotten too loud.

Taking his eyes off the road,

Father turned and screamed at her.

That's when they hit the tree.

* * *

><p>"I was in and out of the hospital for almost a year." Amelia whispered, closing her eyes. Remembering.<p>

The ambulance, the smell of the sanitized rooms and white rubber gloves- she could smell them all. Even if they were in a surgical room.

"When we crashed, I hit my head against the window. I cracked it I hit it so hard."

The yelling and shouts, the metallic taste in her mouth and the distasteful sound of cracking- whether it had been the window or her skull, she hadn't known. She still didn't know.

"I suffered brain damage and skull fractures. The skull fractures healed, my brain did not. The damage…"

She closed her mouth and looked down at their hands.

"I can't feel. I have no emotions."

Amelia was broken.

"Yes… you do." The raspy voice scared her and shook her out of the daze. Amelia lifted her head and stared into the fields of wheat. Trey gave a small smile.

"You do now." Was all he could say. Amelia laid her head back on his chest and closed her eyes. The slow breaths Trey took lifted her head up and down slowly.

They became shorter and shorter.

"I love you."

His voice was so small now as Amelia reached up and touched his cheek.

Love.

She finally understood it now.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>"<em>NO<em>!"

Amelia was screaming, thrashing around the hallways, banging on doors, _screaming _her pain away_._

She had become a monster, the real Amelia tucked away quietly inside.

"He's not dead…" Her voice was small and hysterical, the sobs attacking her throat, all fighting to get out at once. Her lies hanging in the silence stung like poison, a ball of twisted knots finding a nice spot to rest in her stomach. The tears on her face seemed to be flowing endlessly, spilling everywhere she went. But her face was not the only thing soaked.

She stopped and looked down at her soiled shirt.

Too much blood. Too much blood on her shirt.

Not her blood. It wasn't her blood.

_Trey._

"_I love you, Amelia. I love you."_

Another scream escaped her throat, and suddenly anything that crossed her path was to be destroyed.

A door was kicked in here. A hospital bed spun there. Scalpels and scissors and sponges thrown this way and that- Amelia finally slid onto the floor, the wall her anchor.

Her sobs filled the building.

Groans of the dead rattled below, coming for her.

But she didn't care.

Nothing mattered now.

Now that Trey was gone.

* * *

><p>It seemed like an eternity had passed when the zombies finally reached her.<p>

They were just down the hall now, their shadows dancing on the walls, their moans a symphony of horrors. But Amelia just sat there, motionless. The fight had been sucked out of her.

_**Amelia.**_

_"Amelia, you're all that matters now; you're all I've got left. You've shown me so much, you've given up so much- I want you to __**live**__. You need to __**live**__, okay? For me."_

His voice danced in her head and Amelia opened her eyes.

He had wanted her to live.

_But how could anyone expect her to live on after that?_, Amelia thought bitterly.

The zombies were in her hallway now and Amelia lazily flipped her head to watch them. Their stumped limps and broken bones spewed a retching smell of blood onto the floor.

"I'm sorry Trey." She whispered to herself.

The zombies caught her scent.

_Kill me_.

_Kill me now._

_End my suffering_

And Amelia closed her eyes_. _


	13. Live

Gunshots.

Amelia didn't know where they came from, but they were very loud, the sound stinging in her ear drums.

She opened her eyes and screamed. And kept screaming, as she scrambled backwards on the floor. Defenselessly.

She would have rather died a zombie than be shot by _him_.

"Shut up girly, you'll attract more. Thought you'd be smarter than that though." Said the dark haired man. The one from the gang Trey and her had fought. The one that stabbed Trey.

_Killed him,_ Amelia corrected.

Her screams were become scratchy now, dying down, but the fear still ran through her veins- faster than a bullet, pumping in her aching heart. She stumbled back more, only to hit a wall.

"You're trapped, girly. Can't run from me now, can you?" The man's grin was sickening against her skin, shivers running all over her body. He was approaching her, but more slowly. The bullet she had put in his leg was still doing its job, it seemed.

But that didn't change the fact that he had the gun.

_Should have killed him,_ came the sudden thought. Amelia's face scrunched up. Repulsive was this thought, although true; had she really become just another barbarian on the streets?

"Yes, I followed your tire tracks all over the road. First time on a motorcycle, I assume. And you thought you could just kill my friends and leave me for dead." His voice spat with venom and Amelia shrank back, flush against the wall. Their blood was on her hands.

"Where's your friend, huh? Dead, right? I stabbed a _very _important spot, didn't I? I'm very good with precision-"

His mouth kept moving, but the hall way was filled with silence. Amelia had completely shut down.

How.

How, was the only question Amelia wanted to be answered.

How could a human being be so vile?

"Now, what will I do with you?" His hands wrapped around her throat and pulled her up and into the air. Amelia coughed and spat and kicked, but he held her a distance away for his safety.

_Good choice,_ Amelia spat in her thoughts.

"I think I'm going to make use of this beautiful face and body….then dismember it. Limb. By Limb."

_I want to die, but not like this._

Amelia squirmed and fought and bit and scratched until she was tired. All the while, the man with the dark hair was probably planning his sickening scheme in his head. How he would rape her. Then cut her up into little tiny pieces, and then toss her to the wind. Forever to be forgotten.

She had heard the story of Trey. Who would get to hear the story of Amelia?

"HEY, LET HER GO!"

An angry angry voice, Amelia acknowledged.

She was losing consciousness, air being hard to come by. Needless to say, curiosity _had_ killed the cat and Amelia forced her eyes to the figure running at them.

A boy.

Black hair, blue eyes, olive tanned skin-

A gun in his hands.

The gasps from her windpipe were becoming short and quick, just as Trey's had.

_**Amelia.**_

Amelia bit down as hard as she could on the man's hands, while he had been distracted by the boy.

He yelled and threw her back against the wall, the blow knocking the wind out of her, but giving her a chance.

A chance to escape.

A chance to _**live**_.

Amelia took off down a flight of stairs, running for her life, leaving the sounds of gun shots in her wake.

_It's actually kind of funny_, Amelia thought as she ran.

_Humans are more dangerous than zombies._

Just as the thought slipped her mind, the next corner she rounded was filled to the brick with the ghouls.

Without thinking, the words escaped in a scream from her lips.

"_TREY_!"

* * *

><p>A hand around her wrist. Hallways were becoming watery and unclear, a voice talking and pulling her lifeless body along. It was like- No, it <em>was-<em> an out of body experience. Amelia was watching, not acting in the scene displayed before her.

It was the boy again, pulling and yelling at her. His face was wrinkled with anger and frustration, with the tiniest flicker of fear in his sea blue eyes. Amelia felt smug.

Trey would have never showed her his fear; he couldn't.

He never had any with her.

* * *

><p>The second they reached the outdoors, the blinding and scorching sun is what brought Amelia back. She retched her hand from the boy, stumbling away and cringing back from him with disgust.<p>

No one would ever be allowed to touch her again. Trey's scent had been engraved into her bones.

The boy spun around and was about to grab her again, when he stopped. His stretched out hand dropped to his side and he looked away from her. He must've seen her face. She was ready to burst.

Amelia embraced the new found privacy and openly wept.

She wept for Trey, for her sister, her mother and her father-

For her killing the man with the scar and shooting the dark haired man-

For running and leaving that girl at the school gates-

For hiding like a coward in the classroom while everyone was slaughtered-

For herself.

She wept for herself, too.

The vile thoughts that had crossed her mind-

She had wanted to die. She had given up.

But in between a peaceful death and herself stood the dark haired man, the boy, the untold story of Amelia, and Trey's final words of affection.

From this point forward, Amelia had to live.

* * *

><p>Going on vacation for a week starting this Saturday, so here are two more chapters. Enjoy. – Authoress.<p> 


	14. Flames

Just minutes in, the tears finally stopped coming. Sniffling, Amelia watched as the boy shifted his weight from one foot to the other awkwardly.

"Feel better?" Came the sudden question. Amelia nodded towards the distant thick of woods, trying not to look at him with puffy eyes.

"Hope you don't cry like that all the time."

She looked back at him and saw he was teasing her.

"What's your name?" He asked, studying her figure quite noticeably. Amelia looked at the ground, then him and then back.

"Amelia." Her voice was just above a whisper.

The boy gave her a sly smile.

The sudden silence between them made Amelia rubbed her abused neck subconsciously. The smile disappeared and he approached her cautiously.

"Does it hurt a lot?"

Amelia shivered. She could still feel the man's hands around her throat and she gagged. The boy cringed and held up a gun, freezing her in place. The hand gun dangled in his grip. He was just showing it to her.

"That guy- I shot him. Filthy bastard..." He announced, ending with a mumbling of curses.

The tenseness in Amelia's shoulders flowed from her body. She would never have to see anyone from that gang ever again. Though the blood of men were still thick on her hands. She cleared her throat to speak.

"Thank you." She squeezed out.

"My pleasure. Now, we should get moving- those gun shots must have attracted a bunch of zombies-"

"We?"

Amelia's head couldn't help but tilt sideways.

The boy must have been talking faster than he was thinking.

But he just nodded at her. Amelia shook her head.

"What do you mean no? You don't think I saved you to let you go off alone and be killed anyway, did you?" He raised a brow. In his eyes was the full image of Amelia on the outside. A helpless girl, lost and frightened; he- the strong man to save her.

Amelia took a step back and put her arms up in a quiet protest.

"I'll just get you killed... and I want to stay here anyway."

The words were out before she had time to consider them.

Did she really want to stay here?

And do what?

Sit by Trey's body and pray for his quick return?

Foolish, she was thinking like a child again. An alternative she had come to know.

The boy wasn't taking her answer anyway, it seemed.

"I came out here looking for survivors. Please." He held out a hand.

Survivors.

Amelia hardly fit into that category.

The only reason Amelia was still alive was because of Trey. And now this boy.

How many people would try to save her before they perished themselves?

She should be left alone.

"I'll protect you." The boy added in the silence, trying to help her indecision.

"I..." Her tongue was caught in her throat, refusing to work. How badly she wanted to return to Trey's side. How badly she wanted to sleep in the soft field of wheat.

But the boys face changed quickly and he grabbed her harshly by the arm, pulling her to his side.

"Watch out!"

Stumbling, Amelia looked back to see the boy aim with such precision, taking a zombie's head clean off with one shot. Then as he predicted, every zombie in the area was suddenly interested in them.

"Convinced?" He was in a hostile position, ready to shoot again.

_**Go with him**_.

Amelia whimpered at the familiar voice entering her thoughts.

Though the boy was not waiting for an answer. He grabbed her hand and pulled.

"Let's go!"

Amelia obeyed.

They ran into the woods, gunshots and gore left in their wake.

"Can you climb trees?" He yelled back to her as they ran. Amelia tried to remember ever climbing one before. She couldn't.

When the boy stopped running, so did Amelia- only to have him bend down and pick her up around her waist.

Amelia put her hands on his, attempting to pry them off. He was holding her in the air, pushing her into the branches of a tree above.

"What are you doing?!" Jumbled words fell from her mouth, Amelia was confused again and that was never a good thing.

"Climb quick!" He ordered, pushing her higher.

The groans and crunching of twigs were closer now. Amelia complied with him.

Grabbing branches, she hoisted herself into the tree. The boy let go quickly and climbed up after her.

"I said quickly." He grunted below her. Amelia's cheeks burned and she sped up her climb.

"I've never climbed a tree before." She admitted quietly. Amelia didn't look back to see his expression though. She finally sat on a long thick branch and waited for him to catch up.

"There they are." He was looking down at the zombies clawing the tree, the blood drenching the trunk.

"We're trapped..." Amelia said grimly, holding onto the tree tightly. The height was killing her inside. The boy grinned at her and ripped a pack she hadn't noticed off his back.

Amelia watched curiously. He pulled a bottle out, a clear liquid sloshing around inside, a little rag dangling from its top. A lighter came next.

"Cover your eyes." He told her. Just as she lifted her hands to cover them, he lit the rag and dropped it down.

Amelia couldn't help but look.

The explosion blinded her as it obliterated the zombies and the flames shot up close enough to make her jump. And slip.

She reached for the nearest branches, but they just slipped through her fingers, scratching and bruising them. All she could so was let out a strangled scream as she plummeted to the ground.

Hot, hot flames. So hot.

Screams, so loud, so loud.

"_AMELIA_!"

The blackness, so nice, so nice…


	15. Healed

_**Wake up, Amelia**_.

"Is she awake? Kate, is she?"

"Leave her be, Fox. She's resting."

"Is she going to stay with us?"

_**Wake**_.

Amelia slowly came back to consciousness, streaks of light piercing her eye lids. Without meaning to, a moan escaped her lips when she tried to sit up. A hot intensity wrapped around her legs.

Amelia opened her eyes and slowly, objects could be made out around her.

She was on a small white cot in what seemed to be or used to be an office area. There was a desk in the corner off to the side, but boxes and boxes were over flowing most of the area.

A storage room.

She looked at the strangely reflective walls. They were sheets of metal, covering every space except a door on the far left, partly opened to who knows where. Where was she?

Amelia shook her head and turned her attention back to her sore body. She had guessed right. Burn marks danced around her ankles. The flames.

The memories flooded back to Amelia.

_Where was that boy now?,_ She wondered.

"Where's Jay?"

"Checkmate."

"Damnit Dick!"

Voices. Not the normal ones she usually heard in her head either. They were coming from behind the door. Amelia stood to start walking and miserably failed, crumbling onto the cement floor at her ankle request. She bit her lip and tried again, this time holding onto the metal sheets called walls. She limped and finally reached the door.

Accidently, her body weight seemed to shift from the wall to the door, knocking it open with an audible thud.

Conversation stopped.

Twelve curious faces stared back at her and the whole picture was now in her view.

It seemed that she was either in an airplane hanger, or an unnecessarily large storage warehouse. Either way, the place had now become a sanctuary for zombie refugees. This much, Amelia could understand.

"You okay there?" A female voice she had heard before and recognized as 'Kate' caught her attention. Amelia slumped against the wall for support and nodded.

"She doesn't look okay Kate…" A young boy with the curliest red hair Amelia had ever seen was at Kate's side. The voice who had been speaking with Kate before.

_Fox_, Amelia concluded.

"Someone go get Jay, he'll take care of her." Someone else chimed. Amelia looked to see a boy her age glaring at her from under smooth dark locks, before returning his brown eyes to a chess game in front of him.

"Li, you go." Kate said as she approached me.

Another young child scampered away, down the long open range of the building, feet padding on the cement floor.

Everyone seemed content after that, and the loquacious chatter resumed.

"Let's get you back in bed until he shows, hm?" Her southern accent was sweet to hear. She ushered Amelia back into the room with minimal effort, making Amelia feel a bit angry about how long it took her to just get to the door.

"Now you sit here and rest till Jay comes, alrighty? Hope we get to becoming friends soon." Kate winked and left silently, leaving Amelia dumbfounded. All these people seemed to want to be her friend, so quickly, so effortlessly.

_Trey. I wish he were here to explain._

To hold her tight and tell her it was alright to be afraid.

To be afraid of not just the blood-thirsty creatures, but of the humans around her.

To be afraid of what she could not understand.

* * *

><p>It was exactly 5 minutes and 47 seconds later when the Jay she had heard so much about arrived.<p>

It was the boy from the hospital.

The boy from the flames.

"Hey there." He said, strolling in casually. Amelia just stared.

"As you might've heard, my names Jay. Jaymin really, but everyone calls me Jay. Sorry we didn't really get to meet more formerly."

Silence.

His eyes studied her face, looking for her thoughts or reactions. He would find none.

"How's your burns?" He asked more patiently. Amelia looked at her swollen ankles and shrugged.

_They're still burning._

"I'm sorry about what happened. I couldn't catch you in time…" Jay took a seat on the cot with her and looked at her ankles.

"Told you to cover your eyes, didn't I?" He said, a smirk playing on his features as their eyes met. Amelia frowned and nodded faintly.

_Should have listened._

"It's not your fault. You were probably just surprised. I suppose that was the first bomb-type thing you've ever seen anyway."

_It was_.

"How did I get here?" Amelia asked, slipping up. She had meant not to talk. Jay's answer didn't miss a beat.

"I carried you here."

Her eyes stung already.

"Why?"

"Because this is where you'll be safe. This is where survivors are, and where you should be. Not back at that hospital where…" His words became mumbled and hard to hear after that. The familiar sensation of hands around her throat creeped back onto her.

She closed her eyes in the silence he left her with and willed the memory away. That was over now. Done with forever.

"I just have… one question."

Pale blue eyes opened and met with sea blue.

Amelia already knew the question.

"Before I pulled you out of the hospital… you yelled for someone. Did we leave someone behind?..."

It was an innocent question.

_Easy now, easy now. Don't-_

But innocence was no longer affordable to Amelia.

"No. We didn't. No one was in there. No one _alive._" Tears spilt over her eyes, then down her cheeks but nothing of the tears had reached her throat yet, leaving her normal non-croaking voice.

_**Don't cry anymore**_.

_**No more tears**_.

Jay seemed taken back, and tried to recoil his question but failed.

"I didn't mean- I'm sorry I-"

"It's okay, I just-…. It's still fresh. A fresh wound. I'll get over it." Amelia whispered.

She had said it, but it really would never happen, would it?

She went to wipe a tear when Jay wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. A warm, warm hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

He was apologizing for Trey's death, how it had occurred even though he had no knowledge of it and how it had ended.

He was apologizing for her losing her family.

He was apologizing for her having to kill someone.

He was apologizing for her hearing voices of dead loved ones in her head.

He was apologizing for the car crash, the apocalypse all together, for her burned ankles.

They had all lost something, someone- the refugees and her.

Jay understood the pain.

Amelia squeezed her eyes shut tight.

The hug was a healing one.

And Amelia diffidently felt healed as she hugged him back.

_Healed and safe._


	16. Sleepless

"Alright everybody, this is Amelia. She'll be living with us now, so please respect her. That means no stealing from her, Fox. And that also means no being a dick, Dick."

Laughs sounded around the room, but Amelia was so far away from them right now.

Even as she stood just a few feet away, clutching Jay's arm with fearful force.

She did not belong.

She wanted to run.

Amelia's ears suddenly tuned back in.

"…and that's Dick, this is James, and the quiet one over there is Liam. Got that?" He looked at her with expecting eyes. She nodded quickly.

"Good. You'll get everyone's names soon enough anyway. Lemme show you where you'll be sleeping." He pulled her along, a dead weight being dragged. Everyone watched. She felt their eyes, even when several doors had been opened and closed behind her.

Even when she and Jaymin were finally alone again.

Amelia looked around the room.

Homemade bunk beds were stacked against both walls of the small room, toys and blankets on each except one.

_My bed,_ Amelia thought. Jay scratched his head, the awkward shift coming back to his feet.

"I know it isn't much, this also being the kids room and all, but it's all we have. If you want I could-"

"It's perfect!" Amelia said, much too quickly. Jay smirked at her, making her feel small.

"I mean… I couldn't ask for anything more. This is so nice of you, for you all to take me in…" She was mumbling now. Jay patted her back.

"If you ever need anything, yell for me okay? Now get some rest. You look terrible."

Amelia sat on the bottom of one of the bunk beds and looked up at him.

"Sleep as long as you like."

She nodded.

Though as the following days and weeks would show, Amelia would never get to have the pleasure.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amelia.<strong>_

_Trey?_

She was in the hospital again, looking around, straining to hear him.

_**You left me, Amelia. **_

A figure at the end of the hallway.

Amelia reached her hands out, grabbing and slashing out at the air.

_Trey. I'm so sorry._

She was crying, but all she could hear were the moans.

Zombies flooded the hall, slipping into the surgical room; the figure gone.

_No!_

_That's where trey was!_

Amelia ran and ran as fast as she could, but she was only moving in slow motion towards the door.

_NO!_

Amelia woke in a cold sweat, sobs racking her body as she shot up on the thin cot. She couldn't control her calls, waking Fox on the bunk across from her. Fox's face was surprised and scared, until he realized it just her again and laid back down.

"Jaymin, Jaymin!" Her voice strangled out.

Jay arrived in less than a second; touching her face then her back, whispering words of comfort as he sat next to her.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, rubbing her sleep deprived eyes. Jay was quiet as he ran a hand through her hair.

This was the 2nd week of nightmares. Every night. Without fail.

"Amelia, hold onto me." Jay whispered. His strong arms slipped under her and Amelia automatically wrapped her arms around his neck, though not meaning to.

"W-What? Where are we going?" Amelia let the last of the tears slip down her cheeks as she looked behind them. Everyone was awake and watching. She looked away, guiltily. She hated waking everyone.

Jay didn't respond.

They traveled through the long hallways, taking lefts and rights every so often, leaving Amelia to wonder how he always arrived at her side so quickly. He must sprint.

Finally, they arrived at a door and Amelia turned the handle for Jay, considering his hands were full.

The door opened to a lone bedroom. No doubled up bunks, no thin layers of coy or hay- just a bed and small furniture. Clothing articles were scattered against the wall, along with some books.

Jay set her down gently on the beds crumbled sheets; a body's imprint fresh on top of them.

"Whose room is this? I can't take someone else's room."

Amelia shifted uncomfortably, and glanced around again, before settling her eyes back on Jay. He smiled and walked over to the side of the bed, fixing the covers for her.

"I'm sure that someone wouldn't mind at all, Amelia."

Amelia's face slowly turned a fresh pink. She was on Jay's bed, in Jay's room.

"I can't take your bed, Jay."

"I want you to." He countered with a smirk.

"Where are you going to sleep?" She pointed out. He simply could not have him sleep on the ground. Jay shrugged.

"I'll probably go to Liam's room."

Amelia crossed her arms and stood.

A light sigh escaped his mouth and a hand was on the back of her shirt. One quick pull and Amelia was on her back, looking up at Jay.

"Just sleep here. I'm sure you'll sleep fine here."

Amelia's eyes were skeptical as they closed and she shook her head.

"It'll be the same. The room I'm in doesn't matter…"

"Then I'll stay."

Her eyes shot open, questioning what he meant. Jay pulled a sheet over her face.

"Don't look at me like that. Of course I won't do anything weird."

A sigh of relief mistakenly escaped from her lips.

"Go to sleep. This way, if you have a nightmare- I'll be right here, won't I?"

Amelia nodded hesitantly and scooted all the way to the edge on the other side of the bed.

Jay turned the light off.

* * *

><p>Amelia couldn't sleep, though Jay was out in mere seconds. Getting up at 3am every night to help her must've worn him out. That and the fact that he was the leader everyone looked up to- 24 hours a day.<p>

He looks so peaceful, Amelia thought.

Her hand reached out and touched his cheek.

His eyes shot open and she recoiled, though not fast enough to not be caught.

"Amelia." His voice drawled out, voice thick with sleep.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

_Good job, Amelia._

"It's okay." Jay flipped from his side to lay on his back.

"You can't sleep?"

"No." She whispered.

"I'll stay up with you, then."

Amelia went to protest, but Jay's gaze on her was too strong. She sighed.

"Do you…want to talk?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. Amelia stared at the ceiling.

"About what?"

"I don't know, anything you want. Maybe… your nightmares?"

Amelia shook her head violently and Jay was there, rubbing her arm.

"Sorry, sorry."

It was quiet for a long time after that. Amelia was counting the minutes that passed by, thinking Jay was finally asleep. She took the opportunity to do something she had wanted to do since the day he had rescued her.

To say _his_ name, out loud.

In the open stale air of the warehouse storage room. With jay, crumpled sheets of gray, the voices in her head, and her tired insomniac eyes pried wide open.

The sentence formed in her head, and she repeated it over and over again until she was ready to burst. It came out in a whisper.

"I miss Trey."

The tears didn't come. Jay shifted beside her and her eyes met his.

"Who's Trey?"

The only question had Amelia needed.

* * *

><p>That was the night Jaymin Corain learned the stories of both Trey Wilson and Amelia Grey, her lips spitting out words faster than she hoped, better than she hoped.<p>

And the feeling of satisfaction was pure and sound as Amelia finally slept.

After 2 weeks of nightmarish torture, it was all the bliss she could have ever asked for.


	17. The Routine

The Past.

Our pasts.

The past is a powerful thing.

It can be both a burden and a saving grace.

An ugly reminder of your greatest mistakes, or how you came to learn from them later on.

The saddest times versus the happiest.

Which moments would you choose to remember?

Which would you choose to forget?

* * *

><p>Amelia's eyes opened slowly and gently, sleep drooping them down against her wishes. Her body was so rested, she felt like she could never move again- and be ok with it.<p>

"You're awake. Fewf, I thought you were going into a coma or something you looked so peaceful." Jaymin was kneeling by her bedside.

She yawned in response and he laughed.

"Get up sleepy head, we have work to do."

Amelia let him pick her up from her warm prison.

* * *

><p>The chores were the same.<p>

They folded laundry, carried tubs of water to and from the make shift cafeteria, brought wood to the cut out fire pit in the floor and talked the whole time on the way to eat. Halfway there, Jay stopped and looked at her.

"What?"

"We should get you cleaned up."

Jaymin led her to an unknown hallway she'd never been down before, then opened the last door to the left.

He gave her the following in the cold wet concrete room:

A medium sized tub filled with lukewarm water.

A small rationed bar of soap.

And a new shirt- an over sized hoodie.

"I'll be just outside the door." Then he was gone.

Amelia looked at the tub, then at her body.

She was still in her school uniform.

Her shirt was stained with crusted blood, ripped and wrinkled. Her skirt was ripped a little, but okay- though her stockings had a different fate. From venturing through the woods and swimming in the ocean, they had been shredded beyond repair. Her hands lifted to her hair, combing it. The knots were rough and hurt when she tugged.

She could only imagine what her face looked like.

_Guess I do need a bath_.

She scrubbed until his blood was off of her shirt and her, though it would forever stain her skin.

* * *

><p>When she was dressed and clean, Amelia quietly opened the door. Her wet bangs hung in her eyes.<p>

Jaymin smiled at her.

"Much better. Who woulda thought there was a cute girl under all that dirt?"

Amelia didn't know how to answer.

Soon, they entered the cafeteria. Which was really just another big room with lots of tables and charis, and boxes of food stacked around for use.

"Hey Jay, how's your shadow?"James asked, picking up a bagel as he grinned.

Jay waved him away.

"She's still not used to so many alive people around yet. She'll come around though; she even slept last night."

Amelia couldn't help but wince. She knew he was talking about the zombies, but that couldn't stop her mind from making the connection- to Trey.

"Let's get you something to eat."

Breakfast was the same as it had been; everyone would greet Jay and Amelia, make a comment about how shy she was, then about how she always stuck close to Jay. Eventually, nicknames flew around and Amelia was officially Jaymin's shadow.

She couldn't blame them for coming up with it. It was true.

Everywhere he went, she was there.

But as she followed around like a lost puppy, the warehouse's walls began to all look the same.

It was almost eerie how routine the days were. Each seemed to be a repeat of the last.

Apparently though, when Amelia arrived it had been quite the event for everyone.

A break in the normal chain of events.

She was the last survivor found in over two months.

_Two months_.

Amelia hadn't been keeping track of time very well.

And this fact put a frown on all their faces except Jays.

The twinkle in that boys blue eyes was a special one.

Undying hope.

Amelia liked that about him.

But even though as regular as today was normally, a certain tension was in the air. And that's when Amelia noticed people were missing.

She bit into the hard stale bagel immediately, still not used to the luxury of food. Her stomach rumbled in response.

"Jay, where is everyone?" She was whispering as not to draw attention, but it wasn't helping with the stares. Jay watched her for a moment before answering.

"The older men went on a search for food and survivors. We take group shifts everyday of who gets to go."

Amelia dropped her breakfast and it clanked against the wooden table.

_They go back_ _out there?_

"Don't worry about it, they rarely make mistakes. They'll be okay." He patted her hand gently and Amelia willed away anymore tears. She was tired of being the damsel in distress, only good for her tears.

"When will I go?" She tried to sound strong. Jaymin just blinked.

"Well, I wasn't going to-"

"I need to earn my place here just like everyone else. I want to."

She didn't want to. She felt she needed to. Settle the score with her rescuer, Jay. Like she never could for Trey. Jaymin shrugged then.

"Then we'll go. Just us. After they return. Ok?"

"Okay."

_That seems a bit too close, doesn't it?_

Her mother argued for her safety.

_**Be brave, Amelia.**_

Trey argued for her life.

* * *

><p>The iron grip on Jaymin's hand as they approached the door to the roof was unfathomable.<p>

And it brought out the voices.

_Turn back, Amelia! You're going to get yourself killed!_

_Your father's right, sweetie. It's not worth the trouble._

_**Do it. Do whatever you need to do.**_

"Amelia? Are you okay…?" Jay was bent down from his over-ruling height over her, touching her hand. Her hands were tight over her ears and she hadn't even noticed.

"Oh. Sorry. Yes, I'm fine."

_She's not!_, Her father rang again.

"You don't have to come, you know. No one's forcing you."

"I want to come. And I know I'll be okay, Jaymin will be with me."

_I hope that's enough._

Full of doubt and fear, it was a terrible voice that ran through her brain.

Regret this decision, it yelled.

For it shall be your last.

She tried to recognize the foreign voice.

Until Amelia finally grasped – that it was her own.


	18. Bitten

Fear.

Fear is a manipulative, over ruling emotion that can take you down for the count, or push you to strive for more.

It can control, tell you what to do, boss you around- even when you feel at your best, it's always there.

It is something like Fate.

You cannot escape fear.

You cannot lock in a box under your bed, never to be seen again.

It is always there, waiting in the shadows to pounce and get you.

But there is one thing you can use to defend yourself from fear.

It stands on the borderline of the inner conflict, being: Fear versus you, You versus Fear, and Yourself versus yourself.

That weapon is Courage.

* * *

><p>"You see, if we used the doors off the sides of the building, we'd be swarmed without escape. But coming from the roof and down a ladder- well, there's no zombie that I know of that can climb ladders." Jaymin said with a laugh, passing another deserted car on the dry pavement. Amelia nodded and followed him through the broken cityscape.<p>

Countless cars were scattered along the streets, some crashed into buildings and signs, and some were still parked neatly against the curb along a line of shops. But all had the same in common. Each had, in different amounts scattered about, a great deal of blood on them. That was the only thing that reminded Amelia about where she was, or else- she could still picture this being regular in humanity.

A warm hand clasped around her arm and she was pulled into the nearest deserted shop. Amelia looked up to see Jaymin scanning the area. Finally, he released her.

"It's safe." He said sighing, and then looked back at her. Amelia smiled a little, making him blush. He was always looking for her safety. Jaymin's eyes wandered down to his feet and he scratched his head, leaning against an unsteady coat rack behind him.

"Say...That Trey person you told me about…"

Amelia stood at attention.

"Did you really love him? I mean, I bet you did, I'm not questioning that- It's just, you only knew him for two or three days, so…"

Amelia took a step closer and looked up at Jay. It was a good question.

But of course, Amelia's answer was truthful in every way.

"Yes, I loved him. He saved my life."

_No, no that's not what I meant to say! Now he'll think I fall in love with all of my rescuers…_

"I mean, that's just one of the reasons… Even though it was for such a small amount of time, Trey… I felt _**alive **_with him. Does that make sense?"

Jaymin ran a hand through her hair and nodded, his eyes looking somewhere she couldn't pinpoint in the distance. The hand fell to her cheek and rested there. It was very warm and tingled against her cheek.

"You think too much, you know that?"

"Did I over think it that bad?"

"No, it's just that I've never met someone who takes in account everything they say before they say it. Seems like a safety mechanism, you know?"

"No, actually. I don't understand."

The clothing store seemed to be getter smaller as Jaymin leaned towards her.

"You can talk to me." His face was serious, a look she'd seen many times now. Amelia nodded and stepped back, new air fighting to get into her lungs.

"I know, Jaymin."

"I keep telling you to call me Jay."

"I like Jaymin better."

_A double meaning, perhaps?_

* * *

><p>He pressed a finger to his lips, urging Amelia to pay attention. She nodded. <em>Be quiet.<em>

Her arms were full of food, bags and bags of the stuff tumbling over her knees as they crouched in hiding. Hordes of zombies had taken the liberty of camping outside the grocery store they had been at, just waiting for when they exited. Jay had seen them beforehand though, and they were safe behind a truck near the entrance for the moment.

For the moment.

"We'll either have to book it without dropping everything or get a vehicle. Do you know how to hot wire a car?" Jay whispered, watching the zombies stagger across the pavement. It took Amelia a second to realize he was talking to her.

"No, I don't. Can you?" She was surprised when he grinned down at her.

"I'm from Jersey."

"And?"

Jay sighed and pulled her up.

"Not much of a sense of humor, huh? Never mind. Let's find a suitable car for ramming some zombies, shall we?"

It took Jay only a few minutes to get the truck's engine going. It roared to life, the tail pipe banging against something else that was metal as the car sat idly. The sounds of the car had not been accounted for in the plan to get back home. Jaymin looked to Amelia frantically, ushering her to get in the car. Amelia was still loading groceries when Jay yanked her in and slammed her door.

"Whats-"

"Look around, Amelia!"

Zombies were clawing at the windows, smearing them with fresh blood. Amelia could hear her heart ramming against her rib cage.

"Step on it!"

Jay floored the gas, hitting the crowd and knocking some down, only to watch them scramble back up, hoping for a juicy treat.

Jay spun the wheel and they were peeling out of the parking lot at record speeds. Amelia held onto the dash, attempting to buckle her seat belt. Her hands were too sweaty to make it happen though.

"That was close."

Amelia looked at Jaymin's bare-white knuckled grip on the wheel and stared. He was scared too.

"We'll just head to the drop off point; the path in the woods back to the ware house- God Damnit-"

Amelia watched his eyes until the trail let to the rear view mirror. The zombies were running. She hoped to god not sprinting.

"I guess we will have to make a run for it. This truck can't fight through the brush." He looked to her, the speed of the car decreasing. Amelia nodded, hands tight on the few bags of supplies they still had left.

"Get ready." The car was slowing to a stop now.

"Don't lose sight of me and run as fast as you can, you got that? As fast as you can."

"Okay."

"GO!"

Jay slipped from the car and into the trees. Amelia shuddered from the shock and was soon following his footsteps as she fumbled out of the car. Cans of food dropped as her legs refused to go as fast she wanted.

_As fast as you can, as fast as you can!_

_**RUN AMELIA, RUN!**_

The moans were just a breath behind her.

"_JAYMIN_!"

Amelia screamed as she was pulled back, away from the woods, away from freedom. Hands clawing at her already filthy shirt, down onto the ground as she kicked and buckled.

She screamed for him. As loud as she could. She screamed out of life, out of love, out of pain.

Out of the pain that ripped through her side.

_Hello, my name is Amelia Grey,_ She recited.

_And I have been bitten._


	19. Breaking Point

Pure horror, shock and pain enveloped Amelia as the zombie ripped the chuck from her side, chewing it wildly with another zombie. Her hands trembled over the injury, lifting a piece of her blood drenched shirt to see it while the zombies were occupied.

The bite was streaming a pool of blood around her, the veins around it that were usually blue, were black.

The virus.

Sounds Amelia had never made before made their way out of her throat. Low choked sobs and squeaks, the sounds of a person who was doing to die.

_**Don't give up, Amelia!**_

_**FIGHT!**_

The zombies were done with their meal and wanted more, turning back to Amelia.

Terrified, Amelia flailed trying to make distance between them and herself.

She was kicking and screaming, pushing the zombies away as fast as she could, wailing as loud as possible, scrambling to try to get back on her feet.

Blood splattered as she dismembered one of their arms with a powerful kick, and watched it fall on the ground next to her.

Where it then continued to inch toward her.

_I'm going to die, I'm going to die!_

Her screams were becoming more like grunts as she rolled on the pavement, back towards the truck. Rocks and gravel stung as they pressed into her wound and she winced, grabbing wildly at the open car door.

She clawed at it until she was half standing, half crouching and flung herself into the driver's seat, leg still hanging out of the car. Amelia was trembling, trying to pull her leg in, but she wasn't fast enough. The zombies ran into the door at top speed, trying to reach their hands in to consume her, but only succeeded in slamming the door.

A loud crack sounded, yet the zombies continued their attack, undeterred.

The pain screamed through Amelia, harder, faster, more intensely than even her bite wound. She slammed her fist into the dash and yelled out. The tears streamed down faster now. Somehow, her hand was still doing its job though, letting Amelia know she hadn't completely lost her mind.

_Yet_.

She meekly pulled in her left leg from its squished prison and the door closed. The zombies banged against it, the truck started to rock back and forth.

Amelia looked at her leg, still in her grasp.

It hung loosely until she let go. It bent in an unnatural shape and that only gave Amelia another reason to scream.

"YOU SEE TREY? I'M FIGHTING!" She cried, and she held her head in her hands. The banging was getting louder and the small sound of something cracking made her look up. The windshield was cracking.

This made Amelia think.

If she hadn't been saved by Trey or Jaymin, would she still be alive?

Could she really have survived on her own?

Look where she was now.

No, no she would be dead already. Diffidently dead.

The pain from her bite wound pulsed through her veins and Amelia decided she would once again need a rescuer.

No.

A miracle.

With a most likely broken leg and a zombie infected bite wound, Amelia curled into as much of a ball as possible on the dry leather seat. The glass crackled as she shut her eyes tight and prayed for death.

"JAYMIN!" She sobbed over and over.

* * *

><p>"Can't feel? What do you mean by that?" Jaymin tilted his head and Amelia looked back to the crumpled sheets in her lap. The flashlight between them grew dimmer and Amelia suggested he should save the battery. He grinned and shined it in her eyes.<p>

"Don't you go avoiding my questions. What do you mean by you can't feel? Can you feel this-"

He poked her rib cage and Amelia lurched back with a tiny giggle. He laughed and did it again and again till Amelia couldn't help but laugh, rolling away from him on the bed. Jaymin was near to tears.

"You have the funniest laugh I have ever heard. Maybe that's why you don't laugh too often, huh? Afraid I'll make fun of you?"

"Ha-ha. Very funny. It's just… I don't find many things amusing."

"_Amusing_. Quite the observation. I have also noticed you have an uncanny set of vocabulary, _darling_." Jaymin said in a mock British accent, poking her again. She laughed and tried pushed him away, but he caught her hands. His face was closer now.

"But really, you should laugh more. And show off that smile, hm?" His eyes looked into her soul and Amelia gulped.

"Don't be nervous or anything, you don't have to do it all the time. Or for everyone…how about just me?" Jaymin smiled at her and her heart seemed to skip a few beats, as it did every time now a day. A careful hand stroked his silky black hair, moving it from his eyes.

"Maybe, I guess. If I feel like it." She gave a small smile and suddenly Jaymin's hand was on hers.

"Thank you for telling me all this, Amelia. I like knowing more about my Princess."

Amelia looked at him with a confused face and Jay grinned.

"You know, you really are a princess. Many a knight hath saved thee." He recited and Amelia looked down.

"I don't like being helpless."

"You're not, Amelia. Trust me. It's just that… a knight will always come for his princess. So you'll just have to put up with me saving you."

The way he said it, with so much confidence- felt to Amelia like as if he were predicting she would always need to be rescued. Her brain pushed the words out of her mouth for her.

"If its Jaymin who always saves me, then I think I can put up with that…"

They stared at each other for a bit after that comment, both thinking of its true meaning.

_My knight in shining armor, _Amelia dreamed.

* * *

><p>"<em><span>JAYMIN<span>__!"_

Jaymin was running through the woods, screaming out her name endlessly.

"Amelia?! Where are you?! _AMELIA_!" He was desperate for the sound of her voice and the gentle smile. The sickening shrieks were getting closer.

He burst through the ending line of forest trees and looked around. Zombies and blood.

He counted.

One, two….

15 zombies were banging and clawing at the rusty red truck, with more coming from the city streets in the background. A line of blood dragged across like a path on the pavement, starting from a thick pool near dented food cans, all the way to the driver seat door.

Amelia's blood.

"Amelia, Amelia-" He was running his hands through his hair, looking for a weapon anywhere he could find one.

The shrieks were getting less common and quieter each time.

Suddenly, Jaymin lurched towards the pickup truck's bed.

An axe. An axe was in there. He had seen it when they were trying to hotwire the car.

Other zombies getting tired with the car door abruptly decided that Jaymin would be the next meal. The second he was standing up in the bed, the fresh food was smelt by all. Rotting flesh for hands grabbed at his ankles as he swung, chopping off limbs and pelting everything in sight in blood.

"DIE! JUST DIE!"

In the after math, bits and pieces were all that was left after a killing spree delivered by Jaymin himself.

He jumped from the bed and back onto the road, dead bodies squishing under his feet. He came to the driver side door and tried to see inside with no luck.

The windows of the truck were smeared so bad with blood, that nothing inside was visible. Slowly, he opened the door.

"Amelia…?"

He dropped the axe, his hand dangling in the open air.

The metallic clang on the blood-soaked pavement left the world speechless.


	20. A Cure

Death is something that should not be feared, or detested.

It should be **embraced**, **celebrated**;** rejoiced **upon.

For it is the end of all suffering.

For it is a warm and welcoming feeling.

For it is a beautiful and complete **silence**.

No pain, no noise, no nothing.

Just.

Beautiful.

**Silence**.

* * *

><p>The girl was but a crumpled up piece of paper, lying on the leather seat in front of him. Hands tight over her ears, blood soaking her shirt. A limp leg hanging off to the side.<p>

Eyes on a bite mark.

**Silence**.

_Is it over?_

**Silence**.

"Amelia?"

Her name sounded like an explosion.

The silence is gone.

He was peeling her hands off of her ears, gently easing her into his arms. A whisper in her ear, a choked sob.

"Amelia I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't make it to you fast enough, I didn't-"

Cracked lips parted, a distressed repetition of words tumbling out.

"You came back…you came back…."

A heavenly smile.

"Of course I did."

"Jaymin…" The voice was hoarse. Amelia opened her eyes.

"I knew you would." She said, returning the smile.

Jaymin was hugging her so gently, avoiding her injuries, tears soaking her shoulder. Suddenly, he lifted her body up into his arms and a strangled scream shot out of her so fast, it shook her to the core. A hand was running through her hair, an apologetic face looking down on her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, do you want me to put you back down?"

Amelia hiccupped, trying not to cry anymore.

"I'm okay."

_**No more tears**_, she remembered from the familiar voice.

Amelia watched Jaymin's face looking down at her and couldn't help but smile again.

"You came back for me." She whispered again, burying her face into his chest. Jaymin was out of the truck with her now, lightly jogging in an unknown direction.

"I will always come back for you. I will follow you to the ends of the Earth, Amelia. You just have to wait up for me."

_To the ends of the Earth._

"I'll wait."

* * *

><p>The rough roof floor was as cold as the small crowd of people glowering down at her.<p>

"C'mon you guys, give her some air." Liam was ushering them away, asking for more towels and water. Dick was tying something to her leg.

"Let me see, Amelia. C'mon," Jay repeatedly tried to pry her fingers away, but Amelia only whimpered and covered it again. Blood oozed from behind her hands.

"Amelia." Jay gave the all too familiar serious expression that she hated and Amelia closed her eyes tightly.

"You'll touch it." She accused in a harsh tone, her body convulsing from the pain. Jay's voice changed, as if he were talking to a child.

_He is_.

"I won't touch it, I just want to see it, okay? I need to help you." His blue eyes showed a hint of impatience. Amelia slowly removed her hands and trembled when the blood got to flow more easily down her side. Jay hiked up her shirt even more, leaving her red and looking away.

Suddenly, a burning sensation ripped through her and a small scream escaped her throat. Jay was pouring peroxide on her wound.

"You-"

"We need to disinfect it, sorry." Jay said, patting her shoulder. The smirk on his face didn't help though.

Amelia shuddered as he cleaned the wound, and then took out other tools.

Tools of the sharper variety.

A flashback to the surgical room, stitches and needles.

"No, NO NO NO!" She twisted and writhed on the ground and suddenly Liam was holding her down. Jaymin's soothing voice crowed over her screams.

"It's okay, I'm just going to try to close it a little, just a little okay? It's nothing, I swear."

"_Please_." She whimpered, getting tired of the struggle, but kicking still with her good leg. The needle rose in the air again, and Amelia opened her mouth in protest. A mistake.

"JAY- MMMm!" Jaymin was on top of her, a silencing kiss forced upon her lips. Eyes shoot open and hands were pushed against his chest. His taste was sweet, his intentions bitter.

But it worked.

Her leg stopped kicking and she stopped flailing her arms, stopped wiggling her body. She went slack beneath him and widened eyes slowly became half lidded. His kiss was soothing.

_Warm, I'm so warm._

He broke the kiss and got back to his regular position and continued to sew up the biggest parts of the bitten away gash in her side, while she sat quietly.

The silence around them was uncomfortable.

Jaymin looked to Dick, then Liam. Dick threw a gesturing hand.

"We were just leaving." Dick and Liam stalked away, back down the stairs to the attic. Amelia watched as Jay maneuvered around her, wrapping the wound up. His face was as normal as ever, his actions just the same.

Like he hadn't just kissed Amelia like he was in love with her.

Amelia, on the other hand, was red all over and touching her lips constantly; as if it hadn't been real.

"See? You'll be just fine." He said finishing, touching the bandage.

The false note in his tone was followed by a sad smile.

_A lie._

His fingers seemed to linger a he pulled her shirt back down. Amelia looked at him.

"What?"

"Nothing." Jay started putting the supplies away. Amelia sat up and touched her lips for a 5th time.

"You kissed me." She said quietly. Jaymin looked at her and scratched his head.

"Yeah, sorry about that… I needed to-"

"It's okay, I-"

She shut her mouth.

_I liked it._

She looked from her wrapped up leg to her bandaged side and then to staring blue eyes.

"It's okay. It doesn't hurt; really."

They were both lying to each other now.

Jaymin took her hand in his and stared at it for a few minutes and Amelia waited patiently until he spoke.

"I can't lose you. I won't." He said, and squeezed her hand tightly. Amelia smiled a little and touched the bandage covering up her bite.

"It's okay. You'll be okay withou-"She caught herself mid sentence and Jaymin's face was suddenly filled with anger.

"Without you? Is that what you were going to say? I am not letting you die so easily, Amelia. I will save you." Jaymin stood and threw her hand back in her lap. She stared up at him blankly. He glared at the floor.

"Don't give me that look."

"What look?"

"That look where you don't care! Emotionless! Do you even care about what happens to yourself?!"

Amelia was a child being scolded by a parent.

"Do you even care…" Jaymin said softer, and he kneeled down next to her, his face slipping into his hands. Amelia touched his shoulder and he flinched. Her hand dropped and she waited.

Waiting. Waiting.

"...about me?"

Amelia's answer would not come until Death was knocking at her door once more.

* * *

><p>1 hour – Vomiting of food and fluid, high fever, shakes.<p>

2 hours- Vomiting of blood and liquids, high fever, shakes, dry cough.

3 hours- Coughing up blood, shakes, high fever.

Just hours in, Amelia could still take it.

But Jaymin could not.

"Don't go, _please_ don't go. There is nothing there, I swear it!" Amelia was pleading even though she knew it was hopeless. Liam was helping her to limp after Jaymin, who was grabbing weapons and food and shoving them into his pack.

"There is an army base stationed about 20 miles from here. They have to have some kind of formula or something, a prototype maybe."

"It's not worth going out there again, risking your life for mine!"

"I'm going to find it, and I won't come back until I have it."

Jaymin is going to try to find the cure.


	21. Experiments

No one knows what it's really like, to feel the pain on the _inside_.

It's a never ending mental collapse of epic proportions, driving you insane every minute of every day, every time you continue to take another breath.

You can't see, you can't hear.

Your body is numb with a dull void no person or thing can ever fill-

You are _**empty**_.

And you _can't_ take it anymore.

Until you have to ask that question.

Is it enough to pull the trigger?

* * *

><p>"Liam, <em>please.<em>"

Amelia was begging now, pulling at the already matted sheets in her tight fists. Liam continued reading his book, sitting silently in the chair beside her bed. She tossed on her side again, only to have the shooting pains ignite more intensely up her body. A familiar cold sensation was placed back on her forehead, but this time she knew better. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him down.

"I can't let him go alone, Liam I need you to help me. Please."

Liam pulled his wrist free, dark eyes wavering.

"Jaymin said-"

I'm dying." She played the trump card.

Liam looked from the door to her pleading eyes and finally sighed.

"We need to move fast."

* * *

><p>"Don't make any sounds, or he'll find you. Don't exit the bed, even if you have to go to the bathroom. It's too risky. For Jaymin seeing you, and a zombie seeing you. I can tell you that you won't be running much."<p>

Amelia nodded to everything he said, listening or not, as he placed the large blue tarp over her head. The bed of the rusty red truck was cold on her skin.

"It's only fractured, I can sorta walk-"

"No. Rest." Fierce dark eyes shot at her and Amelia almost smiled. To think this over-protective boy used to be just the silent stranger who read a lot.

_Look at him now_.

"Rest and drink lots of water or your fever will kill you before you can do a thing, got it?" Liam shoved more cases of supplies towards her under the tarp and tied it down. Jaymin's heavy footsteps were approaching.

"Hey, you should be with Amelia. Get back, she might need more water." The commanding voice was unmistakable. She could almost picture Liam shrug in his casual way. Their shadows bounced around the tarp.

"Just packed you some more supplies; just in case."

A comfortable silence, a pat on the back.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>The drive was amazing.<p>

Amelia had sat in a tiny curled up ball at first; scared Jaymin would find her and send her back, but now she was enjoying the rushing breeze in her hair.

Her head was peeking out from under the tarp cautiously and the trees were dancing as the car accelerated. She bounced a little in the trucks old bed. Up and down, up and down. She counted at least five hills.

_Maybe we're in a valley._

She closed her eyes and the whistling of the tail pipes rattle played a song. She saw the valley in her head. Then, the field of wheat.

Trey's face.

It was blurry.

Amelia opened her eyes.

Jaymin's face she could picture perfectly, as if drawn together right in front of her.

The boy from the flames.

* * *

><p>When the truck stopped, so did Amelia's heart. She was holding her breath, locking her eyes closed, making herself as small as possible.<p>

But Jaymin's footsteps led away from the truck.

Curiosity soon combined with courage and Amelia got the guts to peek over the side of the bed.

A large gray colored building with two wide concrete columns at its entrance stood across from the truck; it screamed solidness.

That's when Amelia noticed the guards.

Watch towers on the roof, peering down with loading snipers.

And Jaymin was walking towards them.

"Hey! Anyone home? I'm not a zombie, can I come in?" He hollered. The snipers were aimed and loaded. But they weren't the ones who replied.

"What is your business here, civilian?" A speaker system boomed. Amelia's heart raced for him.

"I've come to help my… friend. She got bit. Can you help her?" He shouted.

Amelia shrunk a little. He had hesitated with friend. Were they not friends? Or were they something more altogether? She didn't know.

"Patient 364." The speaker clicked off.

Amelia rose a little more from under the tarp.

_They're going to help?_

Amelia emerged from the truck and started walking as best she could towards him. She got to watch as the sniper raised, aimed, and fired.

A whizzing, buzzing sound, then a disgusting squishing noise. Jaymin fell to the ground. She failed to muffle her screams fast enough.

The noise repeated as she stood frozen and got to watch again.

But the sniper aimed for her this time.

The second it hit her neck, she knew it wasn't a bullet. She ripped it out and into her hand along with some blood as she fell to her knees, the world turning around her.

A liquid filled dart.

* * *

><p>It was like a groggy, sleepless blackness.<p>

The plane of being asleep, but not really asleep.

The tiring limbo of in between.

That's what she woke to.

That, and the sounds off beeps and liquids being poured, and the rattle of carts and the slap of new gloves on hands and whispering and yells…

Amelia peeled her eyes open slowly, adjusting to the florescent lighting. It was beaming directly down on her eyes, as if it was already decided she was to be blinded. She felt around with her hands and looked around slowly. Her hands found tubes, her eyes found the hospital paper dress.

Amelia was lying on a hospital bed, hooked up to machines and fluids. Her panic made her remember her breathing. And how she wasn't the one doing it for her.

She slowly pulled the long tubes from her throat and nose, gagging every second of the way from how disgusting it was and how disgusting it felt.

She ripped the IV from her arm along with the other needles, ripped off the sensor pads and swung her feet over the side of the bed to stand. She felt very woozy though, and the room seemed to be spinning all around her.

Memories came back slowly.

She was shot.

She checked her neck, the initial entry point, only to find a patch of bandages.

She checked her leg, then her side.

Her leg was properly wrapped, better than Liam and Dick had done with it and her side was wrapped tightly. She could barely feel the pain.

If the people in this base were going to help her anyway, why did they drug her?

Her eyes wandered around the room until they reached a table quite close to her. She held onto the bed for support and looked at its contents.

Viles.

All marked 'To Be Tested'.

All marked with her name.

How did they know her name?

Her mind was racing with her heart as she stumbled to a door labeled 'Testing Room'.

"What's going on?" She whispered to no one in particular. Her hands worked for her and pulled the door gently open.

Amelia screamed and held her chest, as if to block a heart attack.

The room was full of viles.

So many people, so much blood.

What could they possibly be testing for? The virus?

_Maybe, a cure._

_Yes, a cure. _

_**Find it Amelia.**_

Her hands pulled open doors and scattered papers, her paper dress swinging open and closed as she fumbled.

"Empty, empty, empty!"

_Jaymin._

_Where's Jaymin?_

Her head swiveled frantically and she rushed across the cold tile floor like a new born deer.

"Jay? Are you here? Jay?" She was speaking louder now, as if she wanted the attention. She stopped and listened.

"Amelia?"

She ran to the door connecting their rooms and pulled. It was locked tight. Jay put his face up against the glass. She almost cried with joy.

"Jaymin! You're okay!"

"Amelia, why are you here?!"

_Caught red handed._

Jaymin shook his head and stopped her from responding.

"Never mind that, you need to get out of here. They're going to kill us. I just saw what happened to the guy in the other room…"

Amelia shook her head.

"They're healing me, look!" She lifted her leg and it was his turn to shake his head.

"They are testing on us. Like lab rats. They're either trying for the cure, or just killing for sport!" His face dripped worry. She tried the door again, but with no use.

"Amelia you have to-"

Footsteps.

"Hide, quickly, hide! Don't let them take you!"

Amelia slid under the table just as they entered the room. Hand over her mouth, tears spilling over. Shaking with fear.

Chairs shuffling, a gasp of shock.

"What?! Where is she? You let her go?!"

Click clack of a women's heels.

"I only left for a second!"

A mans voice.

"Oh well this is just great, a 17 year old girl is running through the halls somewhere now! She's probably going to give herself a panic-"

A pause of realization.

"What?"

"Did you give her the newest trial?"

"Yes...I did..."

Breathing, breathing.

"Shouldn't she be dead by now?"


	22. Only Hope

Amelia bit down _hard_ on her hand, to keep from screaming or crying, she couldn't tell anymore.

She couldn't tell what was happening anymore at all.

A government killing survivors, injecting things into them without consent, and stealing their blood as the tranquilizers did their work.

Nothing made sense.

The words bounced back at Amelia as she scooted silently across the floor, as far as possible from the frantic conversation.

_A trial? What was that? A trial that had meant to kill me, but it didn't?_

"Find her and find her quick, send the building into lockdown if you have to!" The woman was barking orders louder than the banging of her heels on the floor; voices murmuring down the hall as Amelia watched the bottom half of her body leave the room. A commotion was beginning to ensue.

"Remember Felix, look _everywhere_. Start with that room." She hollered. The immediate danger bounced inside Amelia's head as she scrambled to think of a way out.

_Escape, escape!_

"Hey! Let me out! Over here!"

The sweet voice of a savior.

Jaymin as banging ferociously on the door, catching the man's attention. He walked over casually and was trying to calm Jay down.

"Now listen here boy, just you calm your horses down. You'll be released very soon, I promise-"

Amelia crawled out from under the safety of the table, standing slowly and never taking her eyes off Jaymin's. The man's back was to her.

"Boy? Well fuck you sir, I am a man!" Jaymin was faking his anger, pointing at the man as if accusing him of something.

But Amelia saw where he was really pointing. It was solid metal and heavy. She carefully picked up the lamp and slowly approached the man, shaking violently with adrenaline.

"Don't you use that kind of language with me, young man! I am a respected adult figure!" He pressed a fist to the glass separating Jaymin from him. Jaymin threw a punch at door, rattling it. He snarled at the man, eyes on Amelia.

"I'll _pound_ you to a pulp, right in the _head_!" He threatened. Amelia raised the lamp shakily with weak arms.

"You better shut your-"

_NOW!_

Amelia crashed the lamp down on the man's head, the room sounding with a satisfying crackle. The air was lit with sparks as Amelia looked with wild eyes from the man's crumpled body, to the weapon in her hands. She dropped it with a thud and began to cry.

"Jaymin, Jaymin, Jaymin…" She pressed her hands up against the glass and he was smiling like crazy.

"You're so brave, Amelia. So brave, you did a good job. Now, can you help me out here?"

She nodded, bobbing her head up and down, wiping tears.

"You see what he's got on his belt there? Can you get that for me?" His voice was gentle and Amelia knew why.

She bent down and grabbed the familiar object from the body's belt and twirled the cold metal in her hands. A loaded pistol.

This was the second man she'd ever killed in cold blood.

"Good girl. Now, this is a big task ok? Do you think you could shoot this lock right here?" Jaymin was pointing to the only thing separating them. A cold, heartless door of steel. She nodded and took a step back, positioning her feet.

Amelia raised the gun and shot her eyes tight, steering her head to look in another direction.

"Hey, wait! You have to look, Amelia!"

She pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p><em>I killed him, I killed him, I killed him.<em>

"I'm okay, it's okay, you're alright, you're alright, shh…"

Jaymin wrapped his arms around her tight and she could feel the panicked rhythm to his heart. He released her and tilted her face to look at him and he grinned. He pointed at the door behind them.

"Look at that. Who knew you were such a good shot!" He beamed. Amelia peered around him to see the lock completely butchered by her lucky bullet.

"You've diffidently got an angel watching over you." He touched her bandaged side with care, but Amelia felt nothing.

"You heard them right? Something about a trial. What if…"

"What if it was the cure?" She finished for him.

If Jaymin had one thing, it was hope.

And a lot of it.

He touched her face and gave her a couple more silent hugs. Amelia closed her eyes and hugged him back.

He didn't want t loose her; she didn't want to be lost.

_I don't want to be lost anymore._

"Attention all personnel, there has been a breech in the patient wing. Prepare for lock down." A speaker in the room screeched, and then the lights flickered off.

The electricity had been cut.

Jaymin slipped the gun from her hands to his.

"Guess this escape really will be a shot in the dark, huh Amelia? But it won't be hard for you, you shoot with your eyes closed."

She clung to him like a child as they silently tip toed through a maze of hallways. Her hand were clamy, but she held on tightly to his.

_I'll never let go of this boy._

* * *

><p>Look that way Amelia and I'll look this way.<p>

Check around that corner while I clear this room.

Did you hear that? Let's go this way.

"We're lost." Amelia whispered, tugging on his sleeve. He shrugged her off, his rebellious nature kicking in like it usually did.

"We just saw the map; I think I know where we're going."

More footsteps and voices in the distance and Amelia spoke the truth.

"Jaymin, the buildings exits and windows are locked down. We have nowhere to run or hide. All we can really do is face them head on."

"And then what? They kill me and experiment on you? I don't think so." Jay crossed his arms and Amelia tried to reason.

" We'll talk to them- and you have a weapon if talking doesn't work…" Amelia murmured, gesturing the gun. Using it could mean only one of two things.

Either killing themselves before they were caught and experimented on or fight back in a battle where they were totally out numbered.

"But one thing is to our advantage I suppose…" Amelia said, staring up at Jaymin's tired face. He scoffed at her.

"Oh? And what's that?"

"What they want. Me."

"Put your hands in the air and drop the weapon!" A yell from right behind them, making them jump and swing to look at the enemies. Five armed soldiers and the woman from before; Amelia recognized her from her shoes.

Amelia looked at Jaymin and nodded, putting her arms slowing into the air. He sighed and the gun was placed down and kicked toward the woman.

Long black hair, a tight lipped mouth in a crude expression, a white dress shirt with too many buttons undone; at the very least, she looked like a tough nut to crack.

_I don't think words are going to help me out here, _Amelia thought distantly.

"Amelia Grey." She spat out, click clacking toward us. She pursued her lips tighter, if possible.

"You are the only survivor of the new trial tests. Congratulations." Her voice dragged out the blissful phrase until it was bitter with bad intentions. Jaymin didn't let her continue.

"Why are we here? Why were you _experimenting _on us?!" He asked through cringed teeth, dropping his hands. Guns were still trained on his forehead. The woman smiled.

"You want the full story? I'll give it to you."

Amelia and Jay exchanged a glance.

"You see, this whole apocalypse wasn't really ever suppose to get this big..." She paused, watching reactions.

**_Speechless._**

"You mean… you were controlling it?" Jaymin's voice was unsteady.

"Precisely. The current… outbreak in the world was supposed to be a small, secluded experiment for a way of eliminating the crisis of… overpopulation. Though it began to become out of control. Patients stopped responding to the origin; the original cure; and went crazy when they escaped the labs, eating everyone in sight."

She talked as if she weren't a killer of millions.

"So you… the government caused all of this…and now you're experimenting again?! Killing the only survivors of your mistake?!" Jaymin yelled, throwing his hands up. The guards took a step closer, positioning around her. She grinned wickedly.

"Not making more zombies, dear. Looking for a cure. The virus didn't respond the origin because it mutated. Now, we suddenly receive a young woman, bitten in the side…" The woman was next to Amelia now, touching her cheek with an outstretched painted nail. It scraped against her skin and Amelia could only stare back at her.

"…who is the first to survivor one of the trial cures; and thrive from it. Tell me doll, how does your side feel these days?"

"Don't you answer her, Amelia." Jay grabbed her arm tightly, but Amelia was numb all over. Dead blue eyes stared back at the woman's black. She stayed silent and the women smirked.

"She doesn't have to respond. I know it's healed." She backed away to the guarded men and crossed her arms.

"Amelia is the only survivor, with the trial still in her blood stream."

"So?" Jay countered, stepping toward her. Fists aimed to punch. The woman raised a brow.

"So… her blood and tissues are the only source of the cure."

She paused for effect, watching Amelia's face for a response. Though she would receive none.

"Amelia Grey's immune body is the only hope for a cure; for saving the human race from total extinction."


	23. Goodbye

When given the choice to help yourself or a million people, who would you choose?

Yourself, a selfish route of glory where the world is forever broken in a trance of apocalyptic ways-

Or to save the lives of men, women, and children of all different places around the world.

You pick the millions.

Always.

But what about the ones who care about what happens to you?

What will they do?

What will they have left?

When you have the choice, you have the power.

* * *

><p><em>Help me, please<em>.

"W-What do you mean?! You want use Amelia to cover up your mess?!"

_Please__._

_I can't breathe_.

"Not her in particular, just her body you see-"

"She will NOT!"

_I can't_ _breathe_.

"I mean she _might_ live-"

"Absolutely not!"

_I can't __**breathe.**_

"I can't breathe, I can't-"

Amelia fell to her knees, scraping at the perfectly clean tile floor with her nails, trying to grip something- anything. Anything to hold her down on Earth, keep her in place.

"Amelia? Are you okay, can you hear me?" Jay wrapped his strong arms around her fragile body, holding her together. Amelia was in pieces all around. She has broken.

"I see you two might need some time to think about this…" The woman said, motioning for a man from her group to come forward.

"She's not doing it! Leave us alone!" Jaymin roared, holding her tighter. Amelia let out a squeak. The man she called forth handed her two bracelets and she held them out to them. Both a hyperventilating Amelia and an outraged Jaymin just stared at her.

"Well, take them! These are tracker bracelets. We are letting you out of the compound for _fresh air__._ To clear your heads." She explained, motioning for them to take the bracelets again. Jay slowly took them and began trying to pull Amelia from the floor. Her face was emotionless, her body slack. Her eyes on the woman.

"Try to run and the bracelets will detonate. Try to take them off and they will detonate. Once you've made your decision, come back inside. I will be waiting." She attached the bracelets to both of their wrists and turned, walking away. Her guards followed hesitantly, glancing back to the two a couple of times before leaving.

Jaymin stroked Amelia's hair and she whimpered, holding onto him.

The lights came back on.

"C'mon, we're going to get you home ok? Let's go." Jay hoisted her up and into his arms and began walking quickly. Amelia just stared at his face.

"How do they expect us to find the way-"

A line of guards blocked a hallway ahead and Jay turned on his heel to run.

"Wait! Sir, it's this way!"

Jay stopped and looked back at the guards, who had drugged him and threatened his life. They held out their hands, pointing to a door behind them. Light shown from under it.

* * *

><p>"Amelia?"<p>

Amelia was positioned awkwardly against the passenger side door, staring out the window. Jay shook her arm.

"Amelia."

She was silent.

"Amelia, answer me damnit!" He yelled, pulling her to him. Startled, she blinked repeatedly before she smiled gently at him.

"Sorry."

Jay sighed and leaned towards her, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

She stared up into his sea blue eyes and a twinkle showed in her eye. Her lips spoke before his could silence them.

"Jaymin, take me to the field."

He leaned back, flustered.

"What? What field?"

"I'll show you."

* * *

><p>The wheat wasn't as golden as she had remembered, but good enough so that when the car was just stopping, she jumped out and ran.<p>

"Hey! Wait up!"

She heard him yelling behind her, but continued forward. She started to smile. Then grin. Then burst into an outrageous fit of laughter. She spun around and fell back, the wheat catching her from a hard fall and closed her eyes. Amelia heard his footsteps before he was even next to her.

A crunch near her, a relieved sigh and a relaxed body laying down. Amlelia opened her eyes and looked at Jay's face and gave him another smile. He poked her nose grinning and she laughed, grabbing his hand.

"This is my favorite place." She said dreamily, looking at the puffy white clouds above them. Jay looked at them with her.

"Seems very like you. Some people like the movie theater, Amelia likes wheat fields. Yes, that's you."

Amelia gave him a small shove and laughed.

"You trying to call me weird? Well good. I am weird." She admitted.

"I like weird." He commented, peeking a glance at her. Amelia's smile was fading.

"Jaymin..."

"Yeah?"

"Will you kiss me?"

The two stared at each other for a moment. Jaymin's normally cool demeanor was fading fast as he became more and more flustered.

"I mean, if you want me to- I mean I wouldn't if you didn't want to- not that I wouldn't want to-"

Amelia laughed and laughed and laughed, clutching her chest for air. Jaymin made a disapproving noise.

"Oh be quiet already."

Jaymin pulled Amelia from around the waist and claimed those delicate lips he'd been dreaming of. Amelia kissed him because she loved him. And he kissed her because he loved her. The sweet taste of his lips was so thrilling and delicious that Amelia wanted more; oh so much more.

Their lips parted and heavy panting consumed all conversation.

There Amelia was, curled up in a lovers arms, in her field of wheat. She had strived for the best and here it was. She would try to make it last a lifetime.

"Again." Came her voice, looking at his handsome face. Another kiss grazed her lips, but her words continued to flow out.

"Again..." She muttered as he kissed her.

"..Again..."

Jaymin was kissing her face, her neck, her forehead, her lips- his scent was intoxicating as Amelia found she could no longer speak.

There was nothing left to say.

Nothing but goodbye.


	24. Amelia Grey

Reality is hard to come by when everything around you is falling apart.

All you want to do is curl up and hide away, hoping that you wake up soon from the nightmare.

Some wait.

Wait for it to be over.

Some sacrifice.

Help as many as you can.

Some kill.

Survival is the only way.

But some, some people fight.

A rarity in the new social standards of an apocalyptic world.

Like the girl who would be their savior.

Amelia fights.

* * *

><p>"Shh, don't cry. Don't cry anymore…" Jay was stroking her hair, squeezing her hand and kissing her forehead. Amelia squeezed back and smiled up at him. The woman, whose name had come to be Callisa, stood leaning against the wall in the background, frowning.<p>

"I'm okay." Amelia whispered, holding his hand close to her cheeks. Jay was a mess, kneeling by the hospital bed, whispering words of comfort for Amelia or himself- no one could really tell anymore.

"Okay kid, its show time." Callisa said, walking towards Jaymin hesitantly. He didn't move. The ocean in his eyes was stormy as they met with Amelia's clear skies.

"I love you."

The goodbye was too harsh and it stung Amelia's heart.

"I love you too, Jay. It's going to be fine."

"She has the 50/50 shot, you know. It might not be over for you two love birds…"

Callisa was only trying to help, but her words only made the circulation lessen in Amelia's captured hand.

"You're going to wake up, you hear me?" Jay pressed a forceful kiss to her lips and Amelia pushed him back a little. She nodded, tugging on his black locks.

"Wait for me, okay?" Amelia whispered smiling.

"You're my princess, remember?" Jay smiled, standing up and Amelia watched as the doctors entered the room.

"You'll always save me." She recited.

"And you just have to put up with me." He echoed. Their hands were only connected by a pinky swear.

"If it's Jaymin who always saves me, then I think I can put up with that."

Jaymin was pulled from the room by force and Amelia watched as Callisa took his place by her side.

"If you wake up, you will have the symptoms of a stroke, okay? You will have to re-learn everything and such… it'll be hard, but worth it for lover boy, understand?"

She patted her hand and gave a smile.

"If you don't wake up… you'll be known as a martyr. A hero, Amelia. Everyone will know your name. From your bone marrow and brain tissues, you will save millions."

Amelia liked that idea.

She watched as a nurse injected a liquid into her IV and the world was suddenly fuzzy.

"Sleep tight, kid. Sleep tight."

First, blurriness.

_Trey and Jaymin are my heart._

Then the deafness.

_My family is my soul._

Next the numbness.

_My emotions are my life._

Then the darkness.

_My flaws are my __power__. _

And Amelia was lost.

_I am not afraid._

* * *

><p>The zombie apocalypse lasted from December 21st 2012, to April 4th 2013. The cure had taken up time, being developed and distributed, and had let the epidemic last a few more months after the new origin was found.<p>

Countries all around the world were rioting for it, the United States hesitating with distributing to enemies. In the end though, the cure slowly consumed the world.

They didn't know what to do at first, the nation's leaders.

No one did.

But soon the worlds peoples were banning together, helping with a type of restoration project. Restoring order and peace to the nations. Burning the bodies was done in hazmat suits, mass grave sites everywhere you could think of. Many speeches were given. Many people cried and grieved.

And a martyr was crowned.

Amelia Grey.

A household name today, you couldn't mistake the girl's senior high school photo for any other. It was displayed for all to see on every TV station for weeks, months, even years after the apocalyptic event.

The girl who had fought through tragedy, heart break, blood, sweat and tears to have the cure given to the world. But I know the real story.

Everywhere I go, every interview I am given, every talk show I'm on- I tell the stories of Amelia Grey and Trey Wilson. Heroes on a global scale, they are known by all.

And I tell their stories.

I even tell it to you.

And I will let you in on a little secret.

Every day I go to that field and kneel by that grave, I tell those stories again and again. I have even taken my children there before, and they dance the same way as she did, sing the same songs as she did.

I tell the story of Amelia Grey.

-Jaymin Corain

April 4th 2044

* * *

><p>I don't want to close my eyes, but I am very sleepy.<p>

I feel like if I do, I will never be able to open them again.

Don't blink.

Blink and you're dead.

Yes, that's it.

Don't close your eyes, or you will be lost forever.

Lost in this undying, unforgiving, relentless place of torture.

A world most would rather see to be disposed of.

Once lost, you can never really be found again.

Run, run before they see you; run before it's too late.

It's too late.

You are lost in wonderland.


	25. Epilogue: Lessons Learned

Reminder: This is the first book in a trilogy. Check out Paper Bullets book two and watch for book three!

* * *

><p>Lessons learned from Amelia Grey's tale of glory:<p>

1. Sanity

How would you survive with no one, nothing to talk to, always in immediate danger?

How would you..

Eat.

Even sleep.

Normal things like you used to do on a daily basis; now as rare as running into a living breathing person.

And the most difficult thing… staying **alive**... used to not even drive an effort.

But how might you ask..

How would you keep yourself..

..From going insane?

2. Love

Love had always been a difficult thing for Amelia.

Her parents always taught her to say please and thank you, but then… 'I love you' too.

She misunderstood and would say "I love you" to every adult that walked in the room, a monotone hymn in her voice, and her mother would tell her 'that's enough' after a while. She said you have to feel it to say it. You have to really love someone.

Feelings like these, were a foreign language to Amelia.

Love.

Compassion.

Guilt.

Anger.

Regret.

And so many others she came across while growing older; they were confusing.

That was one emotion Amelia diffidently got. Confusion.

But all these things everyone feels…

…Amelia felt she did not.

3. Friendship

Friendships are a hard thing to come by in any world; apocalyptic or not, Amelia decided.

_You must have similar interests, things in common, and a good chemistry of sorts with the other person._

_And that is a rare thing to find,_ her Mother once said.

_So make friends where ever you go, Amelia. Then you will never be lonely_.

So when Amelia was young, she decided that if she ever did make a friend, that she would treasure that person forever.

4. Time

Time is a precious thing.

When you're young, it goes too fast. When you're old, it goes too slow.

It seems as if everyone is displeased with it.

Amelia takes it very seriously though.

Because one moment can really change everything.

5. The Past

The Past.

Our pasts.

The past is a powerful thing.

It can be both a burden and a saving grace.

An ugly reminder of your greatest mistakes, or how you came to learn from them later on.

The saddest times versus the happiest.

Which moments would you choose to remember?

Which would you choose to forget?

6. Fear

Fear.

Fear is a manipulative, over ruling emotion that can take you down for the count, or push you to strive for more.

It can control, tell you what to do, boss you around- even when you feel at your best, it's always there.

It is something like Fate.

You cannot escape fear.

You cannot lock in a box under your bed, never to be seen again.

It is always there, waiting in the shadows to pounce and get you.

But there is one thing you can use to defend yourself from fear.

It stands on the borderline of the inner conflict, being: Fear versus you, You versus Fear, and Yourself versus yourself.

That weapon is Courage.

7. Death

Death is something that should not be feared, or detested.

It should be **embraced**, **celebrated**;** rejoiced **upon.

For it is the end of all suffering.

For it is a warm and welcoming feeling.

For it is a beautiful and complete **silence**.

No pain, no noise, no nothing.

Just.

Beautiful.

**Silence**.

8. Giving Up

No one knows what it's really like, to feel the pain on the _inside_.

It's a never ending mental collapse of epic proportions, driving you insane every minute of every day, every time you continue to take another breath.

You can't see, you can't hear.

Your body is numb with a dull void no person or thing can ever fill-

You are _**empty**_.

And you _can't_ take it anymore.

Until you have to ask that question.

Is it enough to pull the trigger?

9. Decisions 

When given the choice to help yourself or a million people, who would you choose?

Yourself, a selfish route of glory where the world is forever broken in a trance of apocalyptic ways-

Or to save the lives of men, women, and children of all different places around the world.

You pick the millions.

Always.

But what about the ones who care about what happens to you?

What will they do?

What will they have left?

When you have the choice, you have the power.

10. Reality

Reality is hard to come by when everything around you is falling apart.

All you want to do is curl up and hide away, hoping that you wake up soon from the nightmare.

Some wait.

Wait for it to be over.

Some sacrifice.

Help as many as you can.

Some kill.

Survival is the only way.

But some, some people fight.

A rarity in the new social standards of an apocalyptic world.

Like the girl who would be their savior.

Amelia fights.


End file.
